<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estonian Cinderella by Bikachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169480">Estonian Cinderella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikachan/pseuds/Bikachan'>Bikachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Finished in 2020, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, I wrote this in 2010, Light Angst, Male Cinderella, Other, repost of an older work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikachan/pseuds/Bikachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hetalia School Drama club is putting on a winter play of Cinderella. Unfortunately, they had to choose parts with names in a hat. How will the Cinderella handle playing the lead role and the rest of the cast? No pairings for now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Estonian Cinderella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Hetalia School Drama club is putting on a winter play of Cinderella. Unfortunately, they had to choose parts with names in a hat. How will the Cinderella handle playing the lead role and the rest of the cast? No pairings for now.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: No own Hetalia. Own story idea, but no characters. Me sad…</p>
<p>(Repost of 2010 FanFiction.net story)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club room was filled with noisy discussion as the attending members were trying to figure out who would get the parts in their upcoming production of Cinderella. "Shouldn't we wait until the other members are here before we decide this?" Katyusha loudly tried to get their attention. Feliks just shook his head, "As if! If they wanted a say this, they should've, like, showed up. Now they'll get the bit parts!" Eduard began to rub the bridge of his nose, "But we still don't know what parts will be available." It was true. There were only seven of them that day because all of the other members had other duties that day.</p>
<p>"I don't understand the problem, I'll be Cinderella! Problem solved!" Feliks flipped his hair and winked, but Ivan raised his hand, "I do believe you are the least qualified to be acting in any lead roles, female or other wise. Besides…" He then placed his hands on Toris' and Raivis' shoulders, "I think they will be much better as our princess and me the prince, da?" "NO!" Natalia elbowed Toris away from her brother. "Only I shall be your princess!" She began to cling to his side, "And then, we shall finish up with a real wedding ceremo…" "Nooooo! Katyusha, help me!" Raivis began to shake, "Eduard, please don't make me Cinderella…" "I don't even know why we're doing this play!" "Like I said, I'll totally be the princess and Toris, you'll be my prince, okay?" The whole room, once again, erupted into an endless argument.</p>
<p>"What is going on in here?"</p>
<p>Everyone instantly looked toward the door to see the principal, Mr. Vargas, at the door. "You kids were making so much of a ruckus I could hear you across the hall! So, what's the problem?" When they told him about their casting problem, he suddenly took out a piece of paper and wrote over it. Then, he tore it in pieces, crumbled them, and put them in a hat. "Voila!" Toris slowly walked up to him, "Um, sir? What is that?" "Your parts!" "Our…parts?"</p>
<p>The principal them cleared his throat, "Well, all I did was write down seven of the main characters of Cinderella and put them in a hat for you kids to randomly pick out!" He then gave them all a huge smile with a look and if he was very proud of himself for thinking it all up, something everyone was very aware of. Toris decided to speak up again, "It's nice that you want to help us out, sir, but I think we'll eventually come with a compromise." "Are you sure?" Toris quickly looked at everyone again and could tell that randomly choosing parts could actually cause more problems, but when he looked back at Mr. Vargas the man looked absolutely crushed at the very thought that Toris was rejecting his idea. Feliciano was truly related to this man…</p>
<p>"I…I guess it wouldn't hurt, right guys?" The other didn't really want to protest against their principal, so they all reluctantly agreed. Mr. Vargas instantly lit up, "Wonderful! Now gather around, children! And only pick one!" One by one, they went up to the hat and chose a part. Raivis just stared at his hand, shaking with fear at what it could say. "I can't look at it! What if I'm…" Eduard smiled at him, "Don't worry, Raivis! If you don't like it, you could always switch and-" "No one is allowed to switch the part once you grab one!" Mr. Vargas quickly said. "Why not?!" The Latvian boy quickly covered his mouth but the principal didn't seem to mind. "If you could just switch parts, then there would be no point of this, right?" He placed his hand on Raivis' head, "Now, everybody open your hands!"</p>
<p>"Oh no!" Katyusha cried out and Natalia looked at her sister's paper, "You got the stepmother?! But…" She opened her own hand and fearlessly ran up to their principal, "Prince's attendant? Is that even a character?!" Mr. Vargas started backing away, "We-well, there are seven of you and I was running out of main character, so…" She quickly ran to her brother, "Big brother, please tell me I'll be attending you?" Ivan just stood there, nervously laughing at the paper. Feliks began laughing after he read Ivan's paper.</p>
<p>"Ha ha ha ha! Fat-ass is the fairy godmother? That is, like, sooo priceless!" Both Ivan and Natalia shot death glares at him, while Toris just sighed. "Well, it looks like I'm one the stepsisters…who did you get, Feliks?" "What? Oh, just the prince." Everybody was speechless and tried to imagine the Polish boy as a dashing prince, which proved harder than imagining him as a princess. "Really! I mean, this is, like, totally not fair, you guys! I wanted to be Cinderella!" Toris slowly walked away from his ranting friend and towards his other two friends.</p>
<p>"So, we did you guys get?" Raivis, still shaking, held up his paper. "Oh, just the other stepsister? That's not too bad. I guess we'll be sisters then." Even though Toris tried to be upbeat, his little 'sister' still seemed to be a little distressed. "Toris, don't you get it?" Toris was a little confused, "What do you mean?" "If we're the stepsisters and Feliks is the prince and all of the other parts are filled up, who did you think Eduard got?" Toris suddenly looked up at his other friend and noticed that he was in still standing in the same spot. Feliks then stopped and realized what was going on.</p>
<p>"Holy crap, you guys! Eduard totally got Cinderella!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Estonian Logic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eduard just stood there, staring at his paper without making any movement. Toris and Raivis tried to get his attention, but he remained unresponsive. Feliks just fumed that he didn't get Cinderella. "Mr. Vargas, sir, can't you reconsider letting Eduard switch parts?" "Yeah, please sir!" Toris and Raivis plead their principal, but he still shook his head.</p>
<p>"No can do. As I said, there would be no point if you switch, right~!"</p>
<p>"But, sir-"</p>
<p>"Are you willing to play the lead in his place?"</p>
<p>The both of them just looked at each other and then at Eduard, who was still frozen in place. Before either of them could say anything, Feliks pushed them out of the way. "I'll switch with him if that'll fix everything!" He then looked back and winked at Eduard, who actually snapped out of his trance at the possibility of not playing a woman. "Feliks…" "Like, don't worry about it, Toris! I mean, who else is more qualified to play Cinderella than me?" He then put his hand on his hips and smiled happily.</p>
<p>"Anybody with talent?"</p>
<p>"Shut it, fat ass!"</p>
<p>"Well…" Toris quietly said, causing Ivan to beam with happiness. "Toris, are you totally siding with this…" "No! That's not it! It's just that…well…" Toris started blushed, which confused Feliks, "Okay, now you've, like, just totally lost me. I mean, what the hell is up with that face?" "I…I just think that Natalia would be more that perfect for the lead role!" The aforementioned girl suddenly let go of her brother and widely stared at Toris. He looked away from her, hoping she wouldn't notice how red his face had gotten.</p>
<p>"Do you really mean that, Toris?" "Of…of course, Natalia!" He was just happy that she called him by his name. She then slowly approached him causing everybody to wonder what she was about to do. Except the principal as he just wondered where their club advisor was this whole time. Natalia then pulled out a prop knife from behind, ran up to Toris, and then grabbed him while holding the knife up to his throat.</p>
<p>"You must really think I'm that stupid, do you?"</p>
<p>Everyone was obviously freaked out by this, causing Katyusha to pull her back, "Natalia, what are you doing?!" Eduard and Raivis quickly ran up between the pair hoping to protect him somewhat. "Natalia, did I upset you somehow?"</p>
<p>"Don't think I don't know what you're planning to do, Toris! Once I become Cinderella, you, as the stepsister, will have the opportunity to just kick me around and treat me like dirt!"</p>
<p>"No! No! I didn't mean anything like that! It hadn't even occurred to me!" Toris plead. "You're just jealous because my big brother loves me more than you!" Ivan slowly inched toward his sister, "Natalia, please don't be like this. Toris was just merely making a suggestion. I don't really believe he meant any harm by it." "Ivan…" Katyusha loosened her hold on her sister and Natalia ran to her brother.</p>
<p>"Big brother, why do you love this guy more than me?!" She pulled on her brother's clothes furiously. "Please stop! I was just helping you understand! Big sister, help me!" Ivan cried out as Katyusha tried to calm her younger siblings down. Feliks just laughed and turned away from them, "Now that they're busy, I hope you totally learned your lesson now, Toris!" "What lesson?!"</p>
<p>Eduard decided to pull Principal Vargas aside while all of the chaos continued in the back. "Mr. Vargas, I believe you deserve to know real reason why I don't want to play Cinderella, besides from the obvious reason, of course." "Which is?" Eduard just stared at him, as Mr. Vargas honestly didn't know. He then realized that he was forgetting, for a second, that his grandsons really took after him. "Well, sir, the main reason is that…I just don't feel comfortable playing a woman in the play, especially if I have to do it in front of the school!"</p>
<p>Mr. Vargas then loudly laughed and crouched down to look Eduard straight in the eyes, "Now, now, now…Eduard, was it? There's no need to worry about things like that. It's not as if men have never play female parts in plays!" He then moved next to him and put his arm around his shoulders while looking into the distance. "You know, in Ancient Rome and even in Medieval England all of the roles of women were played by men. Now, if they had such a problem with men playing female parts do you think they would've changed the laws sooner? And, I believe some of those men must have secretly loved playing those roles!" He then looked back at him, "So, Eduard, you can't tell me that you still have a problem with playing as this lead woman, right?" Eduard was pretty speechless at the moment and Mr. Vargas could tell.</p>
<p><em>I can't be it! The kid was rendered totally speechless by my words! I can't wait until I tell Beilschmidt about this!</em> He thought to himself, smiling widely. "Sir?" Mr. Vargas almost forgot he was there, "Yes, my boy?" "Actually, I have some problems with what you said." "…what?"</p>
<p>He then adjusted his glasses, "First problem, I am not Roman or English. I'm Estonian!" "What?!" "And second, some of those men may have 'loved' to play those female parts, but I'm not one of them! I mean, we already have a guy here who already loves to wear dresses outside of plays!"</p>
<p>As he pointed in Feliks' direction, the boy in question was already wearing a large green dress, "Hey Toris, don't I look like a totally fox in this dress? You should, like, totally wear this on stage, ya know?" Toris just shuddered, "Feliks…"</p>
<p>Eduard tried not to think about how he got in that dress so quickly, "Anyways, my other reason is that…I just don't want to play a lead role! I never intended to play any of the main characters in this play or even any of the secondary characters. Being an extra would be fine with me." When he got on his knees, everyone stopped everything and looked in that direction. "Please, sir, don't make play a girl!" The principal looked down on him with surprised.</p>
<p>"I'll do anything, sir! I'll help with paperwork! I'll…shine your shoes!"</p>
<p>Toris whispered to him.</p>
<p>"I'll wash your car!"</p>
<p>Raivis whispered to him.</p>
<p>"I'll cut your grass!"</p>
<p>Feliks whispered to him.</p>
<p>"I'll clean your house!"</p>
<p>Feliks whispered again.</p>
<p>"As a maid, in a dress!"</p>
<p>Ivan whispered to him</p>
<p>"I'll even su…what?!"</p>
<p>Eduard fell to the ground, "Wh-what the hell, Ivan?!" Ivan giggled, "Well, you <em>were</em> already on you knees~!" Raivis and Toris took a step back from Eduard, "I can't believe this! Not to mention, those last two were bad enough I might as well should just stay playing Cinderella!" Mr. Vargas put his hands on Eduard's shoulders, "I don't know what you kids were just talking about, but that's great news! Now, I'll just begin with the usual arrangements and you kids will have a play on your hands!" With that, the principal skipped out of the club room and down the hall.</p>
<p>Eduard became frozen again, this time on the ground. Ivan then kneeled to him, placing his hand on him, "You know, you can still do that last thing, remember? That last thing we talked about you doing to get out of it?"</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Later that afternoon</p>
<p>Ludwig and Feliciano went inside the drama club room hoping that someone might still be there, "Ludwig, we're too late! They're all gone!" Ludwig just sighed, "I guess now we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out who got which parts."</p>
<p>"I could tell you!"</p>
<p>The both of them turned to the door to see who said that. "Nonno!" Feliciano quickly ran to his grandfather as Ludwig walked up, "Sir, I'm bit surprised. What brings you to the drama club?" Mr. Vargas immediately pulled him in a bear hug, "Luddy, no need to be so formal with me now! It's well after school now!" Ludwig then mumbled how the principal still does such things even during school hours. "Nonno, do you already know who has the lead roles?" He then turned to his grandson, "That's right! I was the one who helped your friends choose their parts. And, more importantly, I left special two parts for just you two!" They looked at each other, "Which parts?"</p>
<p>"The king and the queen!"</p>
<p>Feliciano hugged Ludwig, "That's great! Who am I? Who am I?" "Why, the queen, of course!" "Yaaaaay!" Ludwig tried to pushed his friend off, "Why the king and queen?" Their principal went into a thinking pose, "Well, Feliciano is a bit of a queen already, do you think?" As Ludwig's mouth dropped, Feliciano ran around the room happy that the two of them have a part together.</p>
<p><em>I hope Beilschmidt will be happy that I put one of his grandkids in the play now!</em> Mr. Vargas smiled, as he thought to himself about telling his vice principal good news.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Estonian Disguises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Toris! Toris! Have you seen Eduard?"</p>
<p>Raivis ran to the club room. It was only next day, but they decided to have another meeting since they had to start planning for the play. Toris stood in the middle of the room holding several sheets of paper. The only other club members in the room were Feliciano, who was talking with Ludwig about their parts, Tino, who was trying to convince Berwald that he should actually act in the play, and Feliks and Natalia, who were fuming on opposite sides of the room.</p>
<p>"Hey, Raivis! No, I haven't seen him at all today. Didn't you see him this morning?"</p>
<p>Raivis walked into the room, shaking his head as Toris just sighed. "Okay, well I guess I should just start since most of us are-" "Waiiiiit!" Katyusha ran into the room pushing a flat cart with an huge antique trunk on top, almost running over little Raivis with it. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Tears began forming in her eyes. "N-n-n-no! It's fine!" Raivis said as he cowered behind Toris.</p>
<p>Feliciano walked over and started rubbing the box, "Pretty box! What's inside of it?" Everyone had their eyes on her, "I-I…brought some clothes!" Tino walked up and began opening the trunk, "That's great! I bet we'll be needing plenty of new costumes, right Berwald?" The Swedish boy quickly turned away, mumbling something about not wanting to act.</p>
<p>"NOOO!"</p>
<p>The Ukrainian quickly threw herself on the trunk, causing everyone to jump back. "What the hell was that all about?!" Feliks yelled out. "Oh! Um…well, you see…these clothes are actually completely unrelated to the play and…and doesn't need to be opened! At all!" They started looking at Natalia for an answer for her sister's strange behavior.</p>
<p>"What the hell do you homos want? I don't know care!" She then sent them all death glares.</p>
<p>Raivis suddenly found himself hiding behind Katyusha, "What's wrong with her?" Katyusha smiled, "Well, among other things, she's just upset that Vanya couldn't be here today." Natalia crossed her arms, "I only joined this stupid club because of brother! It's not fair!" Toris went over to hug her, but she pushed him to the ground and started stepping on him.</p>
<p>"Can we please begin now?" Ludwig said loudly, while Feliciano clung to his arm, frightened. Toris got up, "Oh, yes…sorry about that!" He dusted himself off while Natalia look away from him.</p>
<p>"So, now that we have the main cast in order, I believe that should go out and try to promote this thing!" Toris held up the papers, "With some help from Elizabeta in the school newspaper, I was able make some pretty good flyers. Apparently, after I told her who was acting in the play she immediately jumped at the chance to help me. She also said she'd film-" "Wait a minute!" Tino spoke up, "You already have the main characters casted? Berwald and I couldn't make it yesterday, so we had no idea…" Berwald tried not to look completely relieved that everything was already decided, so he covered his mouth. "Well, if you want to know who's playing who, it's all on the flyers. Have a look!" Toris handed a copy to Tino and he couldn't believe what he saw.</p>
<p>
  <em>World Academy W presents: CINDERELLA</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Staring Eduard von Bock as Cinderella and Feliks </em>
  <em>Łukasiewicz</em>
  <em> as the Prince</em>
</p>
<p>In the background had a blended photo of Eduard's head in profile. His hair was photoshopped to make it look longer.</p>
<p>Tino couldn't contain it anymore, so he laughed, but before that he spit his juice all over Berwald's face. While the others giggled a bit, Tino was laughing so much that he fell to the ground and began crying, "Eduard is Cinderella?!" After he wipe his face clean, Berwald had to hold Tino up, worried that the other would die of laugher. That was when the antique trunk started to shake a bit, until Katyusha slammed her foot on top of it. Ludwig looked at her, but she just smiled. "I'm…I'm sorry about that, guys," Tino wiped his eyes. As he held up the flyer, it suddenly disappears when a fast blur moves past him. Before anyone could tell what happened, the blur spoke.</p>
<p>"Why in the hell am I not the prince?!"</p>
<p>Toris walked up to him, "Ah, I didn't see you come in, Yong Soo! Did you want to help us with the script?" "Why am I not the prince?" "Oh, well the principal, Mr. Vargas, helped-" "This isn't fair!"</p>
<p>Toris just sighed and sat down. Feliks walked up to Yong Soo, "Wow that is like so totally hilarious! I didn't know you had the hots for Eduard!" That was when the trunk opened up a bit, though Katyusha didn't notice.</p>
<p>Yong Soo threw the paper down, "No way! I just wanted to be the prince so that Yao could be my Cinderella, da ze! Hey, did you know that Cinderella was actually a Korean fairytale?" There was a long silence in the room, until Natalia snatched the other flyers from Toris, rolled them up, and began wailing on Yong Soo's head with them. The others kind of wanted to stop her, but thought it was better not to, until someone grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>"Aiyaa! That's enough of that for now, okay?"</p>
<p>"But…but…"</p>
<p>"Hey, I haven't seen her before. Do you know, Toris?" Raivis whispered to him. "Is she in the club?" Toris got a little closer to him, "Um, actually, <em>she</em> isn't a student. <em>He</em> is our club advisor, Mr. Wang." "WHAT?!" Toris quickly quieted him down, "I forgot that you and Eduard just joined the club a little after he left us to ourselves…he's also the junior history teacher, so you wouldn't have known him anyways." Raivis still couldn't believe that the girl who happened to be shorter than Yong Soo, though the Korean was already very tall, was actually their club advisor. As the trunk near Katyusha shook about, Yao just kicked it, causing Katyusha to pale in shock.</p>
<p>"Alright, so I had a little talk with your good principal and he told me all about your casting troubles! And also said that I should actually stay and advise you kids! Can you believe it! You kids are old enough to be taking care of yourselves. You see, back in-""Um, sir? About the play?" Ludwig spoke up, causing Yao to think a little.</p>
<p>"Yao, I want to be your prince, da ze!"</p>
<p>He glared at the Korean, "You're not talking about the play anymore, are you?" "What play?" Natalia rose up her arm again, but Yao stopped her. "Yong Soo, I told you to stop talking so informally to me at school!" "But why? We're cousins! And I love you!" As the other club members began to talk about it, Yao took the roll of paper and began hitting his cousin with it, "Yes! And because we are, I can hit you like this!" "Ahhh! I was just showing my love!" Yong Soo smiled as he yelled out.</p>
<p>Raivis just sighed at all of the chaos that was going on in a room, "I wish Eduard was here…" He then turned to his other friend, "Toris, will we ever get anything done today?" "I have no idea…Raivis, do you want to help me write the script?" "I'll do it." Tino said and then walked back to the others. Raivis sighed again and leaned against the trunk, but put too much weight against it and it fell off the cart on its side, causing a loud thud.</p>
<p>"Kurat see kõik! See kuradi valus!"</p>
<p>Raivis quickly looked around, as Katyusha went over to the trunk and laid it back down flat on the ground. "What was that sound? It sounded like…Estonian? Finnish?" "It was probably Finnish you heard!" the Ukrainian girl said, on the floor trying to hide the trunk behind her. Toris and Raivis looked at each other, "Yekaterina, that sounded much too close for it to have been Tino speaking, unless <em>you</em> know some Finnish." "Uh…uh…of course I do! Um…Hyvää Joulua?" Tino started to shift his eyes, "Somethin' wrong?" Berwald said him. "I think someone just mentioned…Christmas?"</p>
<p>Toris held his hand out to help pull Katyusha up, "Is everything alright? Is that trunk that important to you?" She took his hand, "Well, I…" The trunk started to shake a little more and cracked open, as Feliks stared at it. After Kayusha got up, she sister immediately pushed her away from Toris, "Don't touch my sister!" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" He held out his hand to Natalia, but she slapped it away and glared at the floor. Her older sister placed a hand on her shoulder, "Natasha, you…Feliks!"</p>
<p>Feliks was trying to look into the opening of the trunk. "Leave that alone!" She tried to pull him away, but he push her hand aside, "Like, don't worry about it, big boobs, I'm just testing something out, okay~!" Feliks began to smile when he saw something shining inside. He then quickly opened it up a little more and quickly kissed whatever or whoever was inside.</p>
<p>"Feliks, mida kuradit?!"</p>
<p>Eduard jumped out of the trunk holding his forehead, until he fell to the ground gaining everybody's attention. Tino started laughing again. "Some friend you are, Tino!" The Finnish boy held tightly on Berwald as he laughed.</p>
<p>"There's Eduard!" Feliciano exclaimed, helping the Estonian up. "Thanks…Feliks, why did you kiss me!" The Polish boy just crossed his arms and looked the other way, pouting, "Well, duh! If I'm gonna be the stupid prince, I'd have to, like, kiss you or whatever, right?"</p>
<p>Ludwig got in between the two, "More importantly, why were you hiding in that trunk in the first place! That's like something my brother do…for no good reason." "That's right, Eduard!" Tino stood beside Ludwig, "and why did Katyusha help you?" All eyes were on him and he sighed, "Well, I asked her if she could help me hide in the trunk and wheel me into the room so I could still be apart of the meeting." Berward got next to him, "But, why hide?" "Well, because…"</p>
<p>"Aiyaa! Who cares! Besides, aren't you kids happy that your princess is now here? Now, let's get you fitted in some dresses, aru!"</p>
<p>"Okay, I am, like, sooo coming with you, teach!"</p>
<p>Yao pulled Eduard off to the side with Feliks following after, "Because of this!"</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Meanwhile…</p>
<p>Ivan was stuck taking a make up test, because he was out sick that day.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least I'm not stuck in that room with Natasha today, I'll just have to wait for that at home tonight…Nooo, Toris! </em>
</p>
<p>Ivan put his hands on his head and started shaking it, causing his teacher to ask him if he'd want to retake it some other day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Estonian Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was originally a little omake at the end of the last chapter, but then it got much longer then I intended. So, think of this as a prologue of sorts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early one morning, a young sophomore sat besides a tree outside of the school. Having arrived early, he decided he would just wait for his friends. As he sat there, he saw this kid carrying a lot of books and struggling with them.</p><p>The boy ran up to the kid, "Don't worry, I'll help you with that!" "No, it's fine! You don't have to!" The boy didn't care and grabbed half of the books. Once he did he was able to get a good look at them. They had long, dark hair, dark glowing eyes, and seemed a bit older than himself. He was instantly taken in by their beauty. <em>She's so beautiful!</em></p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>The boy realized he'd been staring, "Oh, I'm very sorry!" He walked in front, trying to hide his blushing face, "So, um, where did you need to take these?" The other kid then walked in front, "To my classroom, this way!"</p><p>As they walked, the older of the two asked the other some questions about who he was, what grade he was in, and how was he liking school. As he answered the questions, he couldn't help but feel as though they were being followed. Before the boy got a chance to ask question they reached the classroom.</p><p>As the boy started walking towards the desks, the older kid put their books down on the teacher's table, "Oh, did you want me to put…them…" That was when he got a better look at the other's face. <em>She's…she's even more beautiful then I thought! I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to-</em></p><p>"Ha ha ha ha ha!"</p><p>The boy snapped out of his thoughts. "I see! I see! You thought I was a student, right? Admit it!" The boy's face turned completely red, partly out of embarrassment but mostly because of the huge beautiful smile the other was making. "I-I-I…I didn't mean to insult you, uh…" The teacher grabbed to books from the boy's hands and put them on his table, "Don't worry about it! All of the kids make that mistake all the time!"</p><p>The teacher thought a little, "Am I really that short?" "N-no! Not at all! Your height has nothing to do with how young you look, Professor!" The teacher began to blush, "Aww, you're making me feel all silly with complements like that, kid!" The boy stared straight into the teacher's eyes. <em>I meant every word! So what if she's older than me? That doesn't change how beautiful she looks to me!</em> "Oh, by the way, I don't like being called 'Professor' or stuff like that!" "I'm sorry…so, what should I call you?"</p><p>"Mr. Wang."</p><p>The boy just froze there. <em>Did she just say "Mister?"</em> Frozen in place, he looked into the beautiful <em>male </em>teacher's eyes and at the beautiful <em>male</em> teacher's face, "M-mister? Mister…Wang?" The teacher just smiled, "I guess you're a polite little kid, aren't ya? If you're ever assigned to my class next year, maybe you'll be able to call me Yao?" As Yao laughed, the boy was still frozen, trying to gather his thoughts. "Well, young man, if you don't mind I must get ready for my class." As he put his hand on the boy's back, he gave the teacher a sad and confused look, "Aw, don't worry, kid! I bet we'll see each other again sometime. You know, I'm advisor for the drama club. If you ever decide to join, I may see you there!" The boy nodded his head and walked out. Yao winked at him and closed the door.</p><p>As he walked away from the room, he was instantly confronted by two Asian boys.</p><p>"So, I see that old man Yao got to you too, eh four-eyes?"</p><p>"Yong Soo, that's not a very nice thing to say about your cousin."</p><p>"Oh please, he's your cousin too and I hear you say worse things about him, Kiku!"</p><p>"Please, not in front of other people!"</p><p>Yong Soo put his arm around the boy, "Sorry about that, but Yao doesn't get that more than half of the students he meets think he's a lady!" He pushed up his glasses, "Well, I…" "You should know that this happens almost everyday, so we have to keep an eye on him." Kiku gave him a sympathetic look, "Please don't hold it against Yao. He's just a bit…dense about it, is all." As they walked away, the boy just stood there, thinking to himself.</p><p><em>Well, I guess joining a club </em>would<em> look good on my records…and it beats joining a sports team…for now.</em></p><p>That's when Eduard von Bock made his decision to join the drama club, dragging Raivis and Toris with him, causing him to play as Cinderella in front of the whole school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Estonian Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, the drama club met up to find out the status of the script. This time, they made sure Eduard would be there. With a little help from Natalia, who took most of his same classes, they were able to rope him in the clubroom, literally.</p><p>"You know, you guys <em>really</em> didn't have to do this!"</p><p>Raivis gave him a serious face, "Yes we did." Eduard could tell that Raivis only wanted him to stay because he couldn't get out of all of this himself.</p><p>"So Tino, how does it look?" Toris asks. Tino holds up a couple of stacks of paper, "I only made two extra copies so far because I wasn't sure how it would look. Oh, and Berwald helped!" Toris flipped through some pages, "Did you have any trouble with it?" The Finnish boy thought about it.</p><p>"Well, I did have two problems."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Well, there is a version of Cinderella where it's not her fairy godmother who grants her wishes, but a magical tree on top of her dead mother's grave. I thought that would be super awesome to have it in the play, but Berwald talked me out of it! Apparently, the fairy godmother was casted already, so…"</p><p>Everyone looked at each other, "You…you were seriously considering having a tr-" "Wait a minute, Toris!" Ivan spoke up. "So, what you're saying is, I had the opportunity of either dressing as a motherly fairy in front of everyone…or a tree?" Ivan put on a smile, much more false then his usual that those around him had to back away. The Russian turned toward Berwald.</p><p>".. Я вижу, у меня будет моя месть, швед ..."</p><p>The Swede got confused, but Katyusha quickly elbowed her brother. Though, Natalia elbowed her sister back. Toris tried to bring things back to order, "Uh, what was that second problem, Tino?"</p><p>"The other problem was that I couldn't think if I should keep the feet cutting part!"</p><p>Toris and Raivis quickly looked at each other, "WHAT?"</p><p>"Oh yes, there's a version of the story when the stepmother cuts of one of her daughter's toes and the other's heel so that their feet would fit into the shoe, but the prince notices this because the shoe gets filled with their blood!"</p><p>"And so you cut it out, right?"</p><p>"No, I kept that awesome part in!"</p><p>The two 'sisters' turned to Berwald, who just shrugged and made a face that showed he tried to make an effort in convincing Tino out of it. "Well…I don't really think we have any more time to do any major overhauls of the script-" "Why would you do that?" "So I believe any changes made should be when we rehearse, agreed?" Everyone, except Tino, agreed. The little Finnish boy just pouted.</p><p>"Okay, so I believe now's a good time as any to start rehearsing!"</p><p>…</p><p>After the meeting, everyone started going their separate ways. Toris was very surprised to see Feliks and Ivan talking to each, but didn't think much of it since they did have a class in common. So, he walked up to Raivis and Eduard, "Are you two going home already?" Eduard smiled weakly, "I just want to forget all of this and just study…"</p><p>"No way!"</p><p>Feliks ran up to them, "You can't just, like, forget about acting!" Eduard got angry, "Look who's talking! You don't even want to be the prince, so why should you even care?" Feliks put his face up to the other, "Because I <em>do</em>! I don't get why <em>you</em> joined the drama club, but I've been in every drama club since middle school. So, yes, I do care even if it's a role I might not like. I <em>will</em> be serious about it as I hope <em>you</em> will be too!"</p><p>The three were taken aback by what the Polish boy said, specifically Eduard as it was probably his first time hearing Feliks sounding so serious. Just then, the boy in mention put his arm around Eduard, "I'm, like, so totally sorry for yelling at you like that. You know…you could sleep over my house tonight."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Feliks just smiled, "Like, duh! I could help you totally, like, get into your part! My parents won't even be home~!" As Eduard tried to get out of his grasp, Toris looked worried and felt his stomach pulling at him…until he looked down and saw that Raivis was pulling his shirt, "Toris, are you okay with Eduard staying over at his place? I mean, he sounds like he might do something to him…" Toris began looking upset and Feliks noticed and hugged him, "Holy crap, did I just totally sound like some creepy molester or what?" "Feliks…"</p><p>"Toris…don't worry about it~! I'm not gonna do anything 'naughty', okay? No reason to be jealous!" He stuck his tongue out, but Toris pushed him off, "I'm not jealous! I'm just a little worried, is all…" Feliks gave him a sly smile until Eduard cleared his throat.</p><p>"Excuse me, but I never said I was going!"</p><p>Feliks looked shocked as if someone told him he couldn't eat anymore paluszki for the rest of his life. "I…I also never said I wasn't…" Feliks grab his hand, "Okay, let's hurry and, like, grab your stuff from your house and go~!" Eduard shot hopeless looks at his two friends as he was being dragged off. Toris clutched his stomach.</p><p>…</p><p>After getting his parent's permission, Eduard got his stuff, with Feliks helping him for some reason or another, and reached his house.</p><p>"So, wanna, like, eat something first?" Eduard looked around and noticed how ordinary the other's house looked. He expected to see an out of the ordinary, fabulous looking house, until he reminds himself that Feliks isn't the only who lives here.</p><p>"Hello! Earth to Eduard! Do-you-want-to-eat-now? Yes or no?"</p><p>The Estonian jumped at how close Feliks' face got to his, "Oh, yes. I don't mind! I don't like studying on an empty stomach." "Okay, so what would you…studying?" Eduard sighed, "Feliks, you know my parents only agreed to let me to come over here, on a <em>school night</em>, if I did my homework and studied a little…" He frowned at Eduard but he frowned back, "Fine! But you're only getting a little of what I make!"</p><p>After dinner, Feliks brought Eduard up to his room. The Polish boy's room was exactly as Eduard had imagined it might look and more. There were a lot of pinks and yellows everywhere, from the pink walls from the yellow drapes. And frills. Not a lot to be overwhelming, but more then there should be. The boy also had some stuffed ponies around and even a poster of one. Speaking of posers, he had some Broadway posters up, which Eduard couldn't help but smile at. There was even the Polish flag with its coat of arms on it above his bed.</p><p>As his walked in, Eduard noticed all of the pictures Feliks had of himself and Toris. There was even one group picture with the Estonian in it taken a couple of years ago. "I'd forgotten all about this! I can't believe you still have this! We should take another." The Pole just sighed, "What-ever! Let's just, like, get homework over and done with, okay?" Eduard couldn't help but notice how bored his friend looked. He considered skipping what little work he had, but couldn't bring himself to do it.</p><p>"Okay…and sorry."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Uh, I'll get started!"</p><p>Feliks let him take his desk, which had the most Toris pictures on it, while he sat on his own bed. After ten minutes, Eduard couldn't completely concentrate on his work because it felt as if Toris was watching him do it. He turned to stare at Feliks. He was sitting up with his legs bent up to rest his paper, making him feel bad for taking the desk. Only now did he notice that Feliks had pink nail polish on his toes and fingers.</p><p>"Did you want something?"</p><p>Eduard didn't realize he'd been staring for so long, "Sorry! Sorry! I was just noticing your…nails." He looked at his hands, "Oh, you like? I could, like, totally put some on you after we're done!"</p><p>Eduard just groaned, wishing he never mentioned anything about it.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Eduard was finally finished his work. When he turned around, Feliks was staring straight at him, holding a huge stuffed pony, "Uhhh, so…" "Let's go." Feliks pulled him to his bed and went to his dresser, "So, I was thinking…crimson red?" Eduard's eyes went wide, "Wh-what? Seriously? No no no! Forget it!" Feliks pouted again, "Listen, whether you like it are not, you <em>are</em> putting this on, honey!" Eduard glared at him and quietly said, "Don't call me 'honey'…"</p><p>Feliks grabbed his hand and held the polish bottle up to it, "Perfect!" "No, it's not! I mean…I'll agree to wear it for the play, but…uh, how about a color less obvious, like clear!" "Nope!" Feliks already opened the bottle started painting his nails the dark red color, making the Estonian feel a little dead with each stoke of the brush. Once it was done, he looked at his nails with shame.</p><p>"Dress up time!"</p><p>"What? No! The nails were enough! I don't want to have to go though this again, please!" Feliks threw the clothes at him, "Like, put it on, now!" Eduard smiled and threw them on the bed, "No." Feliks glared, "Why not?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm a guy and I don't particularly enjoy wearing women's clothing!" Feliks rolled his eyes, "And?" He was starting to get really angry, "Feliks! I'm <em>not </em>Toris! You can't make me do whatever you want!" They glared at each other for about a good five minutes until Feliks spoke up.</p><p>"So, seeing as how now's a good time as any to ask, I wanna know…what's the <em>real </em> reason you joined this little drama club of ours in the first place, Mister von Boch?"</p><p>Eduard absolutely did not like the tone of the other's voice. It sounded too deep and spiteful, unlike how he usually sounds. As if he knew something. "Fine then." Eduard slowly picked up the clothes and turned away to change, making the Polish boy smile.</p><p>After trying out some of the clothes he was forced to wear, Eduard convinced Feliks that they should finally go to sleep and Feliks convinced him that they should sleep in the same bed. "There's, like, nothing to worry about, honey~! Toris does it all the time!" "That was more then I needed to know…" Eduard set the alarm on his phone and put it next to himself.</p><p>Later that night, Feliks slowly put his arm around Eduard to grab the phone and put the alarm on silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Estonian Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eduard woke up to a hand in his face. "Get-off-of-me!" Eduard was tightly hugging Feliks' waist, "You may look cute without your glasses, but you're, like, totally gonna squeeze me to death!" Eduard slowly slid himself across Feliks in order to get a good look at the clock on the other side, "Oh, class starts in thirty minutes…thirty minutes?" Feliks took the opportunity to push him off the bed. The Estonian jumped to his feet, grabbed his glasses, and ran to the bathroom. Feliks just stared at the clock, "Damn, I only wanted <em>him</em> to wake up late."</p><p>When he got back from the bathroom, Feliks was dressed in a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest over it and long red skirt, "Oh, Feliks…no…" "Oh, were you worried about me? Don't worry I used my parent's bathroom!" "No, I di-" Feliks pointed at the matching outfit on the bed, "Hurry and, like, get dressed or we'll be totally late~!"</p><p>Eduard put his fingers at the bridge of his nose, "Feliks, I don't have time for this, okay? Just let me get my change of clothes." As many times as he searched, he couldn't find his extra clothes, "No no no! Where are they? I swear I put them…" Feliks patted the bed harder, "Need an alternative?"</p><p>"Feliks, please! Don't you have anything else?"</p><p>"Sorry, but laundry day was yesterday…we totally had some fun yesterday, for sure!"</p><p>"I hate you!"</p><p>Eduard put on the blouse and sweater vest, "Have any extra pants?" "Sure." Feliks pulled out his spandex shorts, "Aren't they to die for? Maybe they'll show off that butt of yours!" Eduard vigorously searched his bags again. "Oh, and if you're looking for the pants you wore yesterday I already put them in the wash." "Then take them out!" Feliks slowly walked up to him, in case the other decides to hit him, "You know, you're gonna have to go out and wear a dress in front of the whole school eventually, so why not start now?" Eduard clenched his fists, "I want my pants <em>now</em>!"</p><p>Feliks sighed, "Did you know that many actors and performers do things like putting on weight or shaving all their hair just to get into their roles? So, don't you think you should put a little in more effort into <em>your</em> role?" Eduard finally grabbed the other's collar, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not an actor! This is a high school play! I'm not planning to get scouted out by a talent agency! I'm tired of your BS, so just tell me where my clothes are, damn it!" Feliks looked away, "It's not BS…" Eduard put him down and walked to the door.</p><p>"Your clothes are still wet."</p><p>He stopped and stood by the door. He tried to think of all of his options as quickly as he could and then let out a deep breath, "How much time do we have left?" "If we leave now, we'll make it five minutes before the bell." He turned around with a sour look on his face, "I'll wear both…" "Of what?" "The shorts…and the skirt…"</p><p>…</p><p>They were able to get to the school gates with ten minutes to spare because they rode on Feliks' rarely used bicycle together.</p><p>"Let's never speak of that ride together."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>Feliks went to put his bike away, but Eduard followed him, "…Yes?" Eduard face was completely red trying to hold down his skirt. "Eduard, you're wearing pants…" "They're shorts! And they're tight!" Feliks locked up his bike and grabs the other's shoulders, "Trust me, after today, wearing that dress on stage will feel, like, completely natural!" Eduard panicked, "No! Never mind! Let's just go to your house and dress up some more, yes? Anything but this!" He began pushing his 'princess' toward to school doors, "I thought you had a test that you couldn't miss today?" "Yes, but Mr. Vargas is right at the door, greeting students!"</p><p>Every morning, the principal would go out and greet all of the students so that he could try to connect with them more or so he tried to explain to his vice principal. He suddenly noticed there was a large commotion coming his way. Students were gathering around something and walking to the door. That was when he saw them, two boys(?) in matching outfits, except one with a red bow in his hair and around his collar while the other had a red tie and wore shorts.</p><p>"Eduard von Boch! My Cinderella!"</p><p>The aforementioned boy quickly hid behind Feliks, already lamenting the fact that his principal shouted out his name to everyone. "Eduard my boy, are you wearing a skirt?" "Sir, I-I can explain!" "I'm so proud to see that you're so dedicated into getting into your role!" He roughly messed with the boy's head, "Fingernail polish? Such devotion!" "What?" Eduard looked at his fingers as he completely forgot that he was wearing the dark red polish. He felt like dying.</p><p>"Is…is he for real? Should a principal really be encouraging this?"</p><p>Feliks ignored him, "Sir, do you think you could, like, give us permission slip so that the teachers won't be breathing down our neck about it and junk?" Mr. Vargas showed off his famous big smile, "Of course you can! Not everyone will be able to understand the commitment you two have for your roles!" Eduard wanted to scream out that Feliks wasn't even playing a girl in the play, but knew nobody would listen to him.</p><p>He knew it was going to be a bad day.</p><p>…</p><p>As they walked through to hall together, Eduard stayed behind Feliks. "Please slow down…" "You know that you're, like, drawing more attention to yourself like this," Feliks said annoyingly. Eduard was holding on to Feliks' shoulders and clinging to his back with head crouched down, "I'm drawing attention? I don't know what in the hell you're used to, but I'm pretty sure the first thing everyone will notice will be the blonde tranny walking down the halls!" Feliks stopped walking and Eduard could tell was upset. "Feliks…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, okay? I'm just a little on edge today with the whole 'wearing women's clothing' thing. I really don't want any of my friends to see me! I would never say things like that unless I was really stressed out, so please forgive me." Feliks turned his head back and had a serious expression on his face.</p><p>"Which blonde tranny do you think they'll notice first?"</p><p>Eduard blushed a little and looked away, "Okay, point taken. So, will you hurry up and go?" Feliks turned completely around, "Go where? Junior and Senior classrooms are on the opposite side of the school and you're a sophomore…" "Alright, okay…can you take me to my class?" Feliks sighed and motioned for him to follow.</p><p>They reached the room, but Eduard was afraid to go in, "I-I-I can't!" "Uh, yes you can." Feliks pushed him in the room, causing the attention of the class. Feliks pushed him to his seat, which happened to be next to Natalia. Everyone in the room continued to stare at them. Feliks crouched to him, "Okay, so, like, do well on your tests or whatever!" Eduard kept his head down, feeling all of their eyes on him. Once Feliks made his way out the door, he stopped and yelled out.</p><p>"Don't forget that we have a drama club meeting afterschool!"</p><p>Finding out that the Estonian was in the drama club made the other students believe that the skirt was apart of some club stunt to draw attention. Natalia continued to stare at him. "Is…is there something wrong?" Eduard tried to confidently say with what little pride he had left.</p><p>"Nice legs."</p><p>He wished he was dead.</p><p>…</p><p>During the day, Eduard had to show all of his teachers the permission slip that the principal gave him. Unfortunately, there were plenty of students who had tried to look under his skirt and some even tried to lift it up. "This must be how girls who wear skirts must feel," He said to himself. Natalia overheard him but said to herself, "No, it's mostly just you."</p><p>It was lunchtime and Feliks, Ivan, and Toris waited for Eduard to join them, since his class also had lunch at the same time. "I'll go on ahead. Let Eduard know I'm getting my food." Toris stood up and left. "Good. Now that Toris is gone I can, like, totally collect my 25 dollars now~!" Ivan smiled, "Like hell you will. Where's your proof?" "Proof? Have you not heard the rumors in the halls, fat ass?" He chucked, "Well, I did hear a rumor that there was a blonde tranny walking the halls this morning, so I just assumed it was you."</p><p>The Polish boy in the skirt pulled out a small digital camera, "Very funny. But, I totally got some pictures of him last night!" He showed Ivan some pictures of Eduard wearing dresses and skirts, all of which the Estonian was completely unaware of. "You…impossible! Eduard is much too smart to be tricked into…" Feliks smirked, "Sorry honey, but it's, like, totally true! As-you-can-see~!" The Russians face turned red in anger, but still smiled. "You know, I'm awfully hungry right now, so if you, like, don't mind…25?" He held out his hand and Ivan slowly pulled out the money and put it in his hands.</p><p>"That's, like, so totally awesome!"</p><p>"I feel like I just paid some whore…wait, I just did."</p><p>"Whatever, Braginski! Now I have money for lunch~!"</p><p>Once Feliks jumped up and skipped to the line, Toris got back, "Oh, he still isn't here?" He set his food down and noticed that Ivan was intensely staring at the table, "I-Ivan? Are you al-" Ivan looked up and smiled, "I'm fine. Though, I will be back in a while, so don't wait up, da~?" He got up and walked out of the lunchroom.</p><p>Eduard was slowly roaming the halls, hoping that the teachers won't catch him. He didn't want to go in the lunchroom where his friends and everybody could see him. He went over to drink from the water fountain that was between the bathrooms, but was suddenly pulled into the boy's side and slammed against the wall. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with Ivan.</p><p>"Hello, Eduard!"</p><p>"Ivan! Wh-what are you…how are you?" Eduard began to shake. Ivan had him pinned to the wall, looking at him up and down, "So, it was true. That tranny Pole was correct…" "Um…uh…" Before Ivan could say anything else, a boy opened to door to the bathroom to see the scene of a towering Russian boy pinning a shorter Estonian boy/girl to the wall. One glare from Ivan sent the boy running down the hall for his life.</p><p>Ivan grabbed Eduard and threw him in a stall, causing him to sit down on the toilet. He locked the door and smiled at the boy. Eduard felt more scared since the stall was sort of small already, but being in one with the giant Russian made a huge difference. He had nowhere to run to, not that he would be able to get away. "Ivan?" He put his hands on Eduard's shoulders and bent down.</p><p>"I lost 25 dollars because of you."</p><p>The boy started to freak out. He had no idea what Ivan was talking about, but he must have done something. He tried to think quickly, but he'd never been so close to Ivan before. "I-I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you lose your money! I mean, I'm sure you really needed that money, seeing as how it's lunch time. F-far be it from me to keep <em>you </em>away from food!" Ivan tightened his grip on the other's shoulders and brought his face down more.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>At that moment, he knew he was dead. Eduard couldn't understand how he could have made such a…Raivis-esque mistake. He chalked it up to hanging around Feliks for too long. He knew he had to think of some way out, "I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was…I know that you get very hungry at lunch time, so not being able to pay for lunch is a terrible thing, jah?" Ivan loosened his grip a bit, "Really?" Eduard panicked a bit more, "Oh, yes! I'll even try to pay you back! Whatever you want! Please!" He was still able the restrain himself from saying 'please don't hurt me'. Ivan brought his face right up to his, "Whatever I want?"</p><p>Eduard was pretty sure he was going to regret saying that for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Estonian Relations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school was another drama club meeting. Natalia always made it her mission to be the first person in the room so that she could show her brother just how dedicated she was to the club…and also to sneak up on him when he comes though the doors. In different places. Every meeting.</p><p>As she smiled to herself on her way to the room, she opened to door to a horrifying sight. In the room was Ivan, sitting in the back of the room with a huge smile on his face. But next to him was an extremely embarrassed Eduard, who was clinging tightly on the Russian's arm, trying to hold down his skirt.</p><p>"WHORE!"</p><p>Eduard jumped at the sudden wail. Ivan continued to smile as he pulled the other boy closer. "Get off of my brother right now, you whore!" She walked closer to them, with her finger pointed out at the Estonian. "Wa-wait! Natalia! It's not what…I mean, well…" Natalia got more furious at him, "I said, get off of him!" "Ivan, please say something to her!" Ivan nodded his head, "Natasha, I-"</p><p>Toris walk in the room and immediately froze at the sight of Eduard in his skirt and accidently sneered at his friend, "So it was true…" Natalia turned to him, "Toris please do something about this!" Toris was completely taken aback. Natalia was asking him for help? Eduard in a skirt seemed normal compared to this sudden blessing. "Wh-what would you like me to help you with, Natalia?" he was all too pleased to say. "This!" She pointed to the Estonian now hiding his face away in Ivan's shirt.</p><p>"Um, what do you want <em>me</em> to do?"</p><p>Natalia was completely shocked by his reaction. She reached out her hand to hold onto Toris, but the helpful, yes helpful, look on his eyes prevented her from doing it. She just pouted and looked at the ground, confusing everyone…until they heard a loud thud. They look toward the door to see Berwald, but on the floor next to him was Tino laughing. Tino was sure he had never laughed as loud or as hard as he was now. And Berwald, probably for the first time in his life, wished that he never knew Tino…not that he didn't think the sight wasn't funny.</p><p>"I hate you, Tino!" Eduard quickly blurted out before hiding his face again just in case Berwald might retaliate.</p><p>Feliks casually walked into the room, stepping over Tino, and walked toward the cowering figure. "Eduard! Like, there you are~!" He started pulling on the other's arm, "I was, like, waiting for you! Now, get away from that giant fairy and come with me! I'm not done with you yet~!" Eduard held onto Ivan with his free arm as Feliks continued to pull him up, "Feliks…" Ivan glanced down at Eduard.</p><p>"Actually, it appears as if this little princess doesn't like you, 'prince' Feliks."</p><p>"What was that?" Feliks glared at Eduard and then back at Ivan. "That's right. It seems to me that he likes <em>me</em> more than you or haven't you noticed?" Ivan made sure the smile he gave was a good one. Eduard had no idea what Ivan was trying to do. Was he defending him or just using him as an excuse to piss off Feliks? "Like, what gives you the right t-" "What give <em>you</em> the right to call me a fairy, hm~?" Feliks put his hands on his hips and grinned, "Well, you <em>are</em> playing one, right? That role was certainly modeled after you, right?" As he laughed, Ivan stood up.</p><p>"Hey, guys. I-"</p><p>Raivis walked in only to feel the heavy atmosphere in the room. He instantly hid behind Berwald, who happened to be the closest to him. Ivan lifted up his hand to put it on Feliks' head, but the look on Toris' eyes made him put it down. Even though the Polish boy stood his ground, he was still more than relieved Ivan did nothing. Ivan sighed, "I'm not so sure, Feliks. If anything, you are more suited to play a fairy than anyone here! You already have the look down, da?"</p><p>Eduard could only sigh at the unnecessary and hypocritical argument. "Guys, please! We get it already! So, can we <em>please</em> stop with all of the gay jokes and just get back to the stupid play?" They all looked at Eduard, who realized that he brought too much attention to himself again. Another thing he'll blame Feliks for, but for now he wanted to finish what he started, "I…I don't care if I have to wear a dress anymore, okay? It's just…I want to get this thing over and done with, so the less fighting we have the faster it'll be done." Raivis slowly moved from behind Berwald and Tino looked up at him, with teary eyes, from ground. Eduard smiled a little over the fact that he finally calmed them all down.</p><p>"What's with the skirt?"</p><p>Everyone looked at the door, again, and saw Yong Soo coming in the room with Yekaterina. The Korean boy walked past Feliks and went up to Eduard, "So, why're you wearing a skirt?" He lifted up the skirt, causing Eduard to quickly pull it down and Yekaterina to hit the back of Yong Soo's head, "Bad boy!" "A-actually, I want t-to know too…" Raivis quietly said. Feliks put his arm around Eduard, "Yes, you should, like, totally tell them!" All eyes were on him once again. Not Feliks, him. Eduard knew something was wrong when nobody in the school would bat an eye at Feliks dressed as a girl. He needed to find another way out of this, "C-come on, everybody! Let's all get back to the play, alright~?"</p><p>"Ve~! Ludwig, look! Feliks and Eduard are dressed as twins!"</p><p>"Damn it!"</p><p>Feliciano ran up to the two boys and began checking them out, while Ludwig stood by the door staring in disbelief and slight disgust. A hand touched Ludwig's shoulder, causing him to jump a little. The principal and Yao arrived and Eduard couldn't help but notice that Yao's hair wasn't tied back, making him look slightly more mature and beautiful…in a totally manly way. "Unbelievable! He <em>is</em> wearing a skirt!" Yao was surprised to see. Eduard couldn't help but blush. <em>I guess it is kinda strange…</em></p><p>Mr. Vargas was looking around the room to see if anything was getting done. He saw Tino giggling on the floor, while Berwald was crouched down trying to pull the other up. Toris was trying to talk to Natalia, but she turned her back to him. Raivis was hiding behind Toris looking in Eduard's direction. Yekaterina was scolding Yong Soo for the skirt flip, while Feliks stuck his tongue out at Ivan as Feliciano was still checking both he and Eduard. Eduard was shyly waving at Yao, who couldn't help but chuckle at him. The principal knew he had to try to keep things in order or his vice principal might find out about this.</p><p>"Children, children! Please calm down!"</p><p>He clapped his hands to get their attention. He smiled brightly, "So, how much have you kids gotten done?" There was almost an eternal silence that filled the room. "That…does not sound too good…" Feliks raised his hand up, "Oh, sir! I, like, seriously have been preparing or whatever!" He pushed Eduard in front, "Remember? This girl is, like, so totally ready to do this thing!" Mr. Vargas was happy again, "Ah, yes! My good boy has been preparing for his leading role! Feliciano, you could learn a thing or two from him."</p><p>Said boy ran up and hugged Eduard, "Of course, Nonno! Even though I'm older than you, we could still learn a lot from each other, ve~?" Eduard seriously wanted to tell Feliciano how sad that was, but the look on the Italian's face stopped him, "O-of course, Feliciano! I would love nothing more!" He then slowly patted the other's back.</p><p>Berwald looked back and forth before clearing is throat, "Have a script." The principal frowned. "W-what he means, sir, is that we have been practicing ever since we put together the script!" Tino quickly said. Mr. Vargas smiled once again and looked at Berwald, "Is that right, son?" Berwald shrugged his shoulders, until a sharp jab from Tino caused him to nod his head…and crouch down in pain.</p><p>"Ai yah! That's enough now! If you don't mind, my students must really be practicing, Vargas!"</p><p>Yao had his hands on his hip as he stared down his boss. Mr. Vargas crossed his arms, "I don't really mind…I'm sorry to be keeping everyone from your work." As he walked out of the room, he pulled Ludwig aside, "Hey, you wouldn't tell you grandfather about this, would you?" Ludwig looked at Feliciano and then back, "Believe me, sir. I wouldn't tell anybody about this even if I could help it…"</p><p>Once Yao made sure the principal was gone, he looked at Eduard, "What is the meaning of this?" He grabbed the skirt, causing Eduard to blush and instantly raise his arms in the air. "Why are you doing that?" Raivis whispered in his ear. "I don't know…"</p><p>Feliks held his teacher's hand, causing Yong Soo to fume, "Teach, you should be, like, praising our little actress for getting into his role!" Eduard had no idea why Feliks keep referring to him as a girl, especially around the teacher.</p><p>Yao smiled, "Ah, I see! Sorry for startling you like that. In all honesty, out of your two other friends you were the one who I thought looked less likely to play a woman!"</p><p>"He actually said it!"</p><p>Feliciano yell out pretty much voicing everyone's opinions, except for the Baltic trio who were just plain shocked. Eduard took the opportunity and ran out of the room, confusing Yao, "Did I say something wrong?" Yong Soo put his hand on his shoulder, "Not at all, Yao! I bet he just needed to go to the ladies room!" He started laughing, but Yao pushed his hand aside. "Children, I want all of you to <em>actually </em>start practicing while I go and get our star, okay?"</p><p>"Can I come with you, sir?" Ivan asked. Yao thought about, but shook his head, "Something tells me that might not be a good idea, but thanks for offering!" They exchanged smiles, so Yong Soo quickly got in between, "I bet I could tell you where he went, da ze~!" "Okay, so where might he be?" "The computer lab!" Yong Soo and Ivan said at the same time. "Hey, how did you know I was going to say that?"</p><p>Ivan smiled darkly, "Oh, I had no idea you were going to say it." "Good, because it wa-" "I was going to say that the computer lab would <em>not</em> be where he went because it would be the most obvious location…unless you were going to tell that to Yao~!" The tall Korean boy glared at him, "Okay, smart ass, so where is he? And don't call him Yao!"</p><p>"He could only be in two places, the auditorium or the bathroom."</p><p>"I told you he went to the bathroom!" Yao pushed his cousin aside, "Why would he hide in those specific places?" "Well, I believe he would hide in the two places he hated the most." Yao and Yong Soo looked at each other, "I get the auditorium, but why the bathroom?" Ivan's smile got so wide that it shook every bone in their body. "W-well, I see…I guess I should be going now…" "Of course, Yao." Yong Soo started poking Ivan's arm, "Hey, I said stop calling him Yao!" He ignored him and waved at Yao as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Estonian Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao passed by the stage and, seeing as how Eduard wasn't there, went straight to the nearest hallway bathroom. He was about to open the boy's bathroom door when he remembered Yong Soo saying that the Estonian probably went to the 'ladies room'. <em>Well, that would make a good hiding place…</em> Yao thought.</p><p>The teacher breathed in and out before opening the girl's restroom, "Excuse me!" Yao looked inside and saw two surprised girls by the mirrors, "Uh, sorry about!" The girls looked at each other, laughed, and walked out. Yao sighed and hoped that he didn't embarrass himself too much.</p><p>He was quick to notice that a pair of legs in one of the stalls disappeared. "Eduard? I know you are in here!" Yao shouted. The boy trembled while sitting on the toilet seat hugging his knees. <em>H-how did he know I was in here? What am I going to do?</em> Eduard was frantically thinking.</p><p>"Eduard!"</p><p>"Ahhhhh!"</p><p>Yao peeked inside the stall and saw the boy who suddenly turned away and covered his head, "Aiyah! I knew you were here! Now it is time to get out, alright?" He saw the boy still trembling, so he backed away from the door, "E-Eduard, we all need you for the play, so…" "No!" Yao sighed, "Why not?"</p><p>When he noticed that Yao wasn't looking through the stall he continued, "You were right, Mr. Wang. I'm not suited to play a woman!" Yao sighed again, "Are you still not over that? And I never said it like that." "Well, you might as well should've said it! I'm getting so sick and tired of people making fun of me for dressing like this. I thought that maybe I could try to ignore and get used to it, but if today proved anything it was that the teasing will only get worse after the whole school sees me in a…dress and make up! They might even take <em>advantage</em> of that fact like…like some people already have…"</p><p>"Oh, Eduard…I don't think that the whole school will even be there."</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>Yao crossed his arms, "Listen, boy. You might not believe this, but when I was a little one such as yourself I was thought to be an actual girl!" Eduard was noticeably silent. <em>Is he seriously trying to say that isn't the case anymore?</em> Eduard had no idea where his teacher was going with the conversation, but decided to play dumb, "Oh really, sir?"</p><p>Yao was lost in thought, "Strange, right? I swear the other kids were all teasing me. Guys would ask me out and girls would either get jealous of me or compliment my looks! There were very few who would believe I was really a boy. I remember this one year I won the most beautiful person in class award! My school back home was very weird…but my point is that I was able to get over such embarrassing situations, Eduard. And this just a school play! Sure, there will be some who will tease you, but it surely will not last forever."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"And look on the bright side! If you give the best performance that you can, more people will talk about that than about you wearing a dress!"</p><p>"I…really?"</p><p>Eduard slowly opened the stall and stared at his teacher. Yao gave him a big smile, "Come on, Eduard. Don't you think it's about time you practice so you can give this thing your all?" The boy in the short skirt looked away and blushed, "I-I guess…" Yao rubbed the boy's back, making him calm down a little more…until Yao pushed him out the door.</p><p>As they walked down the hall, Eduard recalled something, "Uh, sir? How exactly did you know I would be in a bathroom? Let alone the girl's room?" "Oh, Ivan told me." Eduard immediately froze. He then began to completely freaking out, "He what? How did he...! What did he tell you?"</p><p>Yao was totally taken aback by the sudden outburst, "What? He just told me you'd be in the bathroom and nothing more. Did…did something happen between th-" Eduard sped up as much as he could, without running, ahead of his teacher.</p><p>…</p><p>After a couple more days of rehearsals, the Drama club was finally ready for the play. The night before the play, Eduard was pacing in his bedroom, "I <em>know</em> what Yao said, but…all of those people will be looking at me wearing make up and a pretty dress! I…I…" Eduard looked around his room and grabbed one of his round Mochi plushies that he usually hid from his friends and started coughing loudly.</p><p>"Eduard, is something wrong?"</p><p>"Ema…"</p><p>Eduard started to cough louder and his mother went up to him, "Does your throat hurt? Were you practicing too much?" Eduard held his throat, "I-I don't know…maybe?" He hugged his plushie tighter and started to pout a little more. "Aww, and you have you're big play tomorrow!"</p><p>Eduard gave a weak smile, "Don't worry about it. I could still…try…" She crossed her arm, "No! If your throat isn't better in time for the play then you let them know that you can't do it. Now lie down and I'll give you something to help, okay?" She rubbed his cheek and left. Eduard laughed to himself, "I guess I'm not in the drama club for nothing!"</p><p>That night, Eduard fell in a deep sleep only to open his eyes and notice that his was now in a huge decorated bed, "Where…" "Finally, you awake, Princess!" He quickly sat up and looked to his side to see a grinning Tino in a suit standing beside his bed.</p><p>"Good morning, my princess."</p><p>"Your what?"</p><p>Tino covered his mouth sheepishly and pointed at the other, "Well, in a dress like that why wouldn't I call you that?" Eduard hated the fact that he actually looked down and was surprised to see that he was wearing a frilly white dress. It was such a lavish dress that he couldn't deny that he looked like a princess. He even felt a tiara on his head along with several pieces on jewelry on his body.</p><p>Tino held out his hand, "Are you ready, Princess?" He took Tino's hand, "Stop calling me princess! And ready for what?" Tino lead Eduard toward the door with Toris opening it for them, "T-Toris? Just where am I? Where am I going?" Toris bowed to the 'princess'.</p><p>"Why, to choose a suitor, my princess!"</p><p>"M-m-mida?</p><p>Toris grabbed Eduard's other hand, "Follow us, Princess!" With that, Tino and Toris sped with extreme force through the castle pulling Eduard along. "Why am I a princess?" Eduard yelled out as they ran. "You're the one who told us to call you princess ever since the play, my Princess!" Tino said without looking away. Eduard almost tripped, "The play?"</p><p>They suddenly stopped in front of a large door. Toris lead Eduard through it, "Princess, please come through and choose wisely." Eduard walked in and saw an empty chair, "Um…is anybody there?" There was a little movement over by the large window behind the drapes. Eduard slowly walked up and pulled the cloth away to see a trembling Yekaterina in a form fitting tuxedo with a blue cornflower in hand.</p><p>"A…a girl? Oh thank you! I thought by suitors they meant guys!"</p><p>Yekaterina just trembled with tears in her eyes, "E-Eduard…I…I'm so sorry!" She pushed passed him and ran out the room into another, dropping the flower. "Katyusha, wait!" Eduard picked up the flower and chased after her, but after he entered the room she was gone. "Katyusha! She disappeared…" He then noticed someone sitting in the middle.</p><p>"H-hello, P-p-princess!"</p><p>Raivis was trying very hard not to tremble too much, but even the chair he was sitting on was shaking, "Raivis, did you see Yekaterina pass by here?" Raivis slowly inched his way toward his friend, "N-no I didn't see her, but…" He grabbed his friend's hand, "Could you see me instead?" "…What?"</p><p>"Choose me! Choose me! Please choose me!"</p><p>Raivis screamed out and squeezed Eduard's hand tight, "Raivis, you're hurting me!" The little boy gasped and backed away, "Eduard…I mean, Princess! How could I…I'm sorry!" He ran out into yet another room and Eduard just sighed, "This isn't gonna get easier, is it?"</p><p>The first thing the Estonian felt as he entered the new room was intense cold. As he hugged his shoulders to get warm, he felt a sudden embrace, "Wha-" The first thing Eduard saw was a huge smile, <em>that</em> huge smile.</p><p>"My princess, I was waiting for you."</p><p>Eduard's instincts made him pull away, "Ivan? What are you doing here?" Ivan held out a cornflower, "Why, I'm here to take you as my bride!" Eduard backed away, "Not you too! Ivan, let's talk about this…" Ivan grabbed his arm, "Oh, Eduard that white dress just won't do! Such a lie!" He glared at the Russian. "How about you wear a pretty red cocktail dress or probably noth-"</p><p>"Aiyah! Ivan, stop teasing the poor boy!"</p><p>Eduard looked behind Ivan to see Yao sitting with his legs crossed, holding a bouquet of cornflowers, "Eduard, I think you know why I'm here." He stood up and held up the flowers, "Will you take my hand?" Eduard became very nervous and slowly reached out to the bouquet until Ivan pushed it away. "Ivan! Eduard was about to choose me! Don't be such a bother!" the teacher fumed.</p><p>Raivis came from behind and brushed his cornflower on Eduard's face, "P-please, Eduard, choose me!" Ivan pushed Raivis away, but Yekaterina grabbed her brother's arm, "Vanya, don't be so mean!" Yao pulled Eduard toward him, "Come on, kid! Ignore them!" Raivis tried to get in between the two as Ivan was pushing his head away and Katyusha pulled at her brother.</p><p>Eduard turned his head away to see Tino and Toris behind him, "I'm so glad to see you two! Aidake!" The two looked at each other and pulled out a cornflower, "Only if you choose one of us, Princess." "Y-you're joking, right?" Their answer was a wider smile. Soon, all of the suitors started arguing and pushing at each other, putting Eduard in the middle.</p><p>"Please stop fighting, you guys! Please! Jäta mind rahule! Help me, anybody!"</p><p>"Over here!"</p><p>Eduard heard a familiar voice and looked up to see an outstretched arm. He grabbed it and was instantly pulled away from the crowd and into the arms of someone who wasn't apart of the group. "I…who are…?" Eduard tried to look up, but all he saw was a warm smile before his head was pushed into the person's neck. From what he could feel, Eduard could only assume it was a guy.</p><p>"Thank you. You feel so warm…"</p><p>"We can do this again alone, if you like."</p><p>"Wha-huh?"</p><p>The sleeping boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a different familiar smile. It didn't look as warm as it did before, "Who…?" "Good morning, Cinderella." Eduard's eyes snapped open. He was face-to-face with Ivan Braginski. The Russian moved up and kissed Eduard's forehead, causing him to freak out.</p><p>Eduard's instincts made him pull away, but Ivan held firmly on his waists causing the other boy to thrash around and scream, "What the hell are you doing in my bed? How the hell did you get in my room? What the hell is going on?" "Eduard, p-p-please c-calm down!" Eduard looked behind Ivan and saw that Raivis and Toris were also in his room. Toris looked tense.</p><p>"I'm sorry that we had to come in like this, but you made us all worry. So, everyone came over he-"</p><p>"Wait a minute…all? Everyone?"</p><p>Eduard put his glasses on and looked out of his second story window and saw the rest of the Drama club looking up at him from outside on him lawn. "Eduard, your, like, prince totally awaits you!" Feliks shouted out. Eduard sighed and tried to calm down, "Okay, why did you co-"</p><p>"I've never seen this in here before. What's this? It's kinda cute!"</p><p>Toris was holding one of the many Mochi plushies and toys Eduard had around his room. Eduard's face was completely red and Raivis smiled nervously, "He usually hides those before anyone comes in here…" "Raivis!" Ivan smiled, "That is very cute, is it not?" Eduard rested his head on Ivan's chest like a wall, "Can someone just <em>please</em> tell me why you came all the way to my room?"</p><p>Toris crossed his arms, "Well, your mother told us that your throat was sore and that you might not be able to do the play, even though you left pretty fine yesterday!" "Hey! My throat could…" Eduard just then realized that he had been sitting on Ivan's lap the whole time, so he slowly climbed off and continued, "My throat could have gotten worse <em>after</em> I left, Toris!"</p><p>"You sound fine to me," Ivan said with his usual smile. Eduard's face turned red, "I…I…that is to say, uh…" Raivis looked away, "You've been yelling this whole time. If I didn't know better, I'd say you sound better today than you did yesterday!" Eduard and Raivis shared another 'if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me' glare.</p><p>"What's taking so long? We're going to be late!"</p><p>Tino started shouting outside, while Berwald tried to keep him quiet since it was still in the morning. Toris frowned, "Are you going to make them wait, Eduard?" Eduard looked away and thought about it for a couple of minutes. It looked as if everybody was still depending on him, "Fine…I'll go do the stupid play…" Toris smiled, "Thank you, Eduard."</p><p>Eduard pouted until Raivis handed him a mochi that looked suspiciously like Feliciano, "Atvainojiet." Eduard sighed, took the toy, and blushed, "Whatever…I need to get ready, so you guys can go now." All but Ivan left, "I like your room, Eduard. Maybe I should come over more often!" "Please get out!"</p><p>…</p><p>The first thing Eduard saw as he walked out of his house was the sky. So beautiful was the sky that he wanted to look at it all day…which was completely involuntary because as soon as he walked out the door Natalia grabbed his neck and proceeded to strangle him.</p><p>"You stupid little drama queen! How dare you make us wait outside your house when we could've spent this time practicing our lines?"</p><p>All of them pulled the girl away from Eduard and as he caught his breathe he whispered, "What freaking lines?" causing Natalia to elbow him hard in the back, "It's not like I wanted this role in the first place, skank!" Yekaterina grabbed her sister and walked away. Feliks helped Eduard up, "I hate to, like, say it but she's right." For some reason, Eduard couldn't look his friend in the eyes.</p><p>On their way to school, Toris handed Eduard a piece of paper, "What's this?" "It's a permission slip out of class." Eduard frowned, "What for?" Feliks got in between and put his arms around them, "Well duh! So you could get out of class and get ready for the play, Princess."</p><p>Eduard shuddered at being called that and looked away, "The play is after school, so why would I need to skip a class?" Feliks sighed and got closer to him, "You are, like, such a good student…but you still need to be, like, a totally better actress!" Eduard walked ahead, "I'm not an actress…and this is a high school play."</p><p>Ivan put his hand on the Estonian's head and smiled darkly, "You're not planning on running out on us again, are you?" "I-I wouldn't d-d-dream of such a thing!" Even though he really <em>did</em> wish he could take off with that free pass and go home after class, his friends would never be able to look at him the same way again, dress or not. Not after everything. It was too late to run now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really had to get back into the groove of things, so sorry if the writing seems off. Didn't really become a writer in those 10 busy years. Anyways, the next chapter will definitely be the last one! ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's after classes are over, at dusk. The auditorium is filling up and some of the audience notices some faces poking out from behind the curtains. As soon as the seats are filled, the lights go down and the crowd goes quiet. After a couple of minutes, spotlights hit the stage and music begins to plays and soon the sound of someone clearing their throat comes on the speakers. Im Yong Soo begins the narration.</p><p>
  <em>A long, long time ago…not too long ago to be unrelatable, of course…in a kingdom far far away and totally real, there lived a beautiful young lady!</em>
</p><p>Eduard closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Then, he skipped out on stage while doing a few twirls, causing his long, blonde ponytail to spin in the air and his long modest dark blue dress to flair out. He then bowed to audience, pushing his glasses back on his face hoping to regain his composure, and stood in place swaying from side to side.</p><p>
  <em>The young woman lived with her wise and handsome father. Unfortunately, her mother died when she was young, but their family was able to manage.</em>
</p><p>The silhouette of a man appears next to Eduard and he interacts with it happily. He makes sure not to directly touch the shadow as to not break the illusion. He glances at the audience and everyone seems to be intrigued and then he looks at screen with Yong Soo's figure behind it, as he acts as the father and trying to look at the script and making sure his moving mouth isn't too apparent.</p><p>
  <em>Being that her father was raising her alone, she did not want for material needs, only for her father's health. But, her father, strong and wise as he was, yearned for companionship and wished for his daughter to have a mother again. And so, with his daughter's blessing, had remarried a beautiful young widow with two daughters of her own.</em>
</p><p>Yekaterina dances from the other side of the stage and stands next to the silhouette in a slightly less modest light blue dress. She bows to the father, bows to Eduard, and then bows to the audience. Eduard pushed up his glasses as he couldn't believe how calm Katyusha was in front of the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>The young lady was happy to have a new family, as well as new siblings around her age. And, most importantly, her father was happy. But then, misfortune hit the young lady once again! A few years after the marriage, her father, who had worked tirelessly for his new family, had gotten ill and later died. Such a misfortune to the family and the world as a whole to lose such a handsome and extremely charismatic man! If only the world wasn't so cru…ow! Fine…</em>
</p><p>When the father died, the lights went out and then back on with the silhouette gone and Eduard and Yekaterina on their knee crying. Then, Yekaterina slowly stood up and walked towards the audience. She looks left and right, and then looks straight up.</p><p>"Tragedy has struck twice for our family, but I will not let this get me down! First, we will live in my second husband's former home, as he wished it in his will. Second, I will have to get a job as we cannot live off of my husband's…both of my husband's wealth. And third, we can only afford to educate two of the three girls. And far be it from me to deny my own flesh and blood their education. I'm not a monster, you know!"</p><p>
  <em>And thus, the family has moved the young lady's old home. Unfortunately, her new sisters commandeered her old bedroom and her new mother kept her father's old office and used it for herself. When the girl asked where she would be sleeping, her step mother said this.</em>
</p><p>"What? You're telling me that this is your old house and you can't even figure out where to sleep? I would've thought your father taught you better than that!"</p><p>
  <em>With nowhere to go and no room to sleep, the young lady decided to place her belongs in the corner of the family room and sleep by the fireplace, which would eventually lead to her being constantly covered in soot and cinders. And soon, her sisters would start calling her Cinderella.</em>
</p><p>Yong Soo held back the urge to shout out "Title drop!" in fear he'll get hit again. The screen goes up, revealing a painted backdrop of a room with a fireplace. Waiting in the backdrop is Toris and Raivis in matching dresses, Toris in green and Raivis in red. They also have matching bows in their hair. Toris held his head high with his hands on his hips and gave a very condescending look while Raivis' posture is less confident, but he gives off more disgust than anything else. Toris proceeds to point at Eduard.</p><p>"Cinderella! I thought you were supposed to clean up the place, since you have nothing better to do. Look, my favorite dress got all dirty!"</p><p>"It's probably because she's covered in cinders that she trails it around all time!"</p><p>As the sisters start laughing, Katyusha walks over to them and claps, "Okay, okay! That's enough! There's no use in stating the obvious. I mean, you'd think she'd know how to wash after herself. Her father was a smart man, but I guess she didn't take after him." As all three of them start laughing, Eduard grips on to his dress.</p><p>"I…You said that I shouldn't waste any water…"</p><p>The three immediately stop laughing. Katyusha frowns, "Right you are! Which means that if you cleaned yourself up right the first time, maybe you wouldn't leave such a mess behind afterward!" "But, do we need the fireplace lit every day?" Toris crossed his arms, "Hey! It's not my fault that it's so cold in this house!" Raivis followed, "Yeah, it's so cold in here it's creepy!"</p><p>Eduard hung his head down and Katyusha pulled a piece of paper from her chest, "Anyways, we have more matters to attend to. For instance, the king is holding a birthday party for the prince! Impress him enough and he'll ask a lucky someone to marry him!" Toris and Raivis start jumping up and down with glee, and Eduard clasps his hands together and walks up to Yekaterina, "Mother, when is the party?" Toris pulls Eduard away, "And why would you care? It's not like you're going."</p><p>Said mother spun with a flourish, "Oh my darling daughter, don't be so cruel to your sister. It was a fair question." She looks at Eduard, who gives her an unscripted incredulous look before sighing and going back to his 'sad maiden' look. Katyusha clears her throat, "Um, yes! The party will be for tomorrow night, but worry not! I will help my girls get ready." Toris and Raivis start squealing and Eduard covers his mouth, pretending to be happy while actually trying not laugh. Katyusha hits Eduard with the paper, "It's time for you girls to get to bed! Tomorrow with be a busy day." Their mother stares at Cinderella and walks off stage, with the two sisters running after her. Eduard slowly follows after them and the light start to dim.</p><p>
  <em>Cinderella couldn't believe it, a party at the castle! She hasn't had much fun since her father died, so she was absolutely delighted. That night, she dreamed of having a good time dancing with the prince. Speaking of the prince, he seems to be feeling conflicted over the party.</em>
</p><p>The lights turned on and a new backdrop is there. It's of the inside of the castle, with two tall chairs off to the side. Seated in them are the king and the queen, with Ludwig wearing a crown and Feliciano wearing a tiara and both wear long robes. "Oh, my king! Aren't you happy that our lovely son will finally have a chance to look for a proper suitor to marry?" Feliciano clung onto Ludwig's arm, "Uh, yes dear. Very happy. Now we can finally retire."</p><p>"Mother! Father!"</p><p>Feliks charged into the scene, with Natalia following after him, "My king! My queen! Please forgive our intrusion! I tried to stop his majesty from disturbing you, but…" "Quiet!" Feliks flashed his cape towards the audience and looked towards the king and queen.</p><p>"Mother, Father, please! You cannot be serious about this party!"</p><p>Ludwig rested his cheek on his fist, "And what problem could you possibly have?" Feliks moved closer towards them, "You're seriously throwing me a party just to marry me off? What kind of parents do that?" Feliciano looks confused, "But, it's your birthday party." Feliks turned his back to them, making sure to flare his cape around, "Puh-leaze! You guys just want to marry me off, just so you can retire, right?"</p><p>Ludwig rubs the back of his neck and Feliciano stands up, "We just want to make you happy! We want you to meet that special someonewho will make you happy! Please? Will you do this for me?" He sits down again and hugs Ludwig's neck, "For us?" Feliks sighs and shakes his head, "Okay, fine! I'll go…happy?" His parents smile and nod. Feliks pulls his head up and walks away. "Please excuse us, my king and my queen," Natalia says as she bows and follows after him. The light dims again.</p><p>
  <em>The prince would rather marry for love instead of marrying someone he's met for one night. Granted, it was better than an arranged marriage, but that was beside the point. Anyways, some time has passed and it is now the day of the party and Cinderella's family is getting ready to go.</em>
</p><p>The scene lights up back to the house and Eduard is happily sweeping the floor. He's still wearing the same modest dress, but with a bow in his ponytail and around his waist. Yekaterina walks in with the same dress, but with a fancy hat. And Toris and Raivis are wearing the same dresses, but with more frills attached.</p><p>"Cinderella, what do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Eduard flinches, "Uh, well…I thought if I finished all of the housework now, I wouldn't have to worry about doing it after the party?" Toris and Raivis look at each other and then laugh, "Seriously? You think <em>you're</em> going to the prince's party looking like <em>that</em>?!"Raivis rips the bow from Eduard's waist and Toris rips the one from his hair, cause him to fall down. Eduard looks up and reaches for his step mother.</p><p>"You don't seriously think you're going dressed like that, do you? And embarrass your family?"</p><p>"But…but…"</p><p>Yekaterina slaps his hand away, "Shame on you, you dirty girl! You think we have any more time to wait for you to get cleaned up? It's not as if you have anything decent to wear in the first place." "I can wear my mother's old dress…" Katyusha shook her head, "That dirty old thing? If your planning on making your sisters look better in comparison, be my guest. But we've wasted enough and must be off! It's not good to keep a prince waiting~!" The three of them laugh and walk away, and Eduard lies on the ground to cry, as the spotlight shine on him.</p><p>
  <em>Cinderella was devastated! The one night she was looking forward to in a long while and she was denied even that little bit of happiness. As she cried on the dirty floor, a small light comes into the room along with a gentle voice.</em>
</p><p>"Little lady! Little lady! My beautiful little lady."</p><p>Eduard looks up and a second spotlight shines on Ivan, wearing a glittery long dress under a glittery long hooded robe, "Hello, my child." Eduard grabs the broom and aims it at him, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" Ivan grabbed the broom and snapped it in half, causing Eduard to fall down in fear, "Th-that…you w-weren't s-supposed to…" Ivan tossed the broom aside and held out his hand.</p><p>"I'm your fairy godmother!"</p><p>Eduard inched away, "F-fairy…godmother?" Ivan stood up straight, "That's right~! I was friends with your mother years ago and before she died, she asked me to watch over you! But then your family moved away and I couldn't follow and that made me so very sad…but now your back and I've been waiting for a good opportunity to talk with you~!"</p><p>Eduard just stares as Ivan overacts all of his lines, just like his older sister. "Uh, right…but why should I believe you?" Ivan pulls out a wand from his robe and waves it around, then sparkly lights dance across the darkened backdrop. Ivan stops and hold out his hand again, "Do you believe me now?"</p><p>Ivan smiles as Eduard grabs his hand and pulls him up close. "W-w-w-why are you helping me now?" Eduard tries to look away from Ivan, as his face is a few inches apart. Ivan let goes and spins around, "Like I said, I didn't have a good opportunity until now, when you needed me the most!" "For a party?" "For <em>the</em> party! Weren't you looking forward to this, more than anything since you came back here?" Ivan got behind him and put his hands on Eduard's shoulders.</p><p>"I…I want to go to the party! Please help me go! I don't care if the prince doesn't notice me, I just want to go and have some fun again!"</p><p>He was then hugged from behind, "Correct answer!" Ivan pulled Eduard to the side and pointed his wand toward the middle of the stage, "First, you'll need a carriage! It's a good thing there are plenty of pumpkins in the garden."</p><p>With a puff of smoke, a flat wooden carriage appears on the stage, "What the…is that a pumpkin carriage?!" Ivan giggled, "Such a smart girl~! And now, you'll need some horses to pull it. Hmm, despite your best efforts, I still see some mice running along. Now become horsies!" With another puff, two wooden horses appear in front of the carriage.</p><p>Eduard walks up to the props, "I can't believe it…this is wonderful! But I can't go like this! I would be disrespecting my family and everyone there…" "Aww, you're so sweet! Thinking of others instead of yourself! I never planned on you going in rags, my dear." Ivan took off his robe and draped it on Eduard, "Keep that on and once you reach there, you'll be transformed into the most beautiful girl in the place…more beautiful then you already are."</p><p>Before he can say anything, Eduard is pushed behind the carriage. He adjusts the makeshift chair while Ivan attaches the horse with the carriage and throws a rope to the backstage, which Ludwig and Berwald grab and get ready to pull. Once Eduard sits down, he opens up a little window and Ivan walks up to it, "Alright my dear, make sure that you don't spend too much time there because, unfortunately, most of my magic will last until midnight tonight. So, you've got a good…four or five hours to have fun! Make sure you don't waste it!" "But wait! What will happen to me after midnight?"</p><p>Ivan thinks to himself for a while and looks backstage. His older sister is giving a worried expression and Feliks gives off a mischievous smile, believing Ivan forgot his lines, which he sorts of does. Eduard nervously asks again, "Uh, fairy godmother…you're scaring me. What will happen to me?" That's when Ivan got his idea.</p><p>He looks Feliks straight in the eye and smiles. Then, he goes on his tiptoes and pulls the hood over Eduard's head. While still grabbing onto the hood, he pulls Eduard forward and gives him a quick peck on the lips, with a loud "Mwah!"</p><p>Ivan couldn't help but laugh at Feliks' shocked face, not even caring about how embarrassed Eduard got. Without skipping a beat, Ivan frolicked over to the horses, "Don't worry about that~! Just make sure that you make it back before then and it won't be a problem!" He then smacked the wooden prop and a horse's neigh is played and Eduard is pulled offstage as the lights dim and Ivan walks to the opposite side.</p><p>…</p><p>Once offstage, Eduard sees a hand held in front of him. He moves closer, "Ah, thanks for helping me o-" That hand grabs his collar and pulls him off the seat and to the ground, "How dare you, you slut!" Katyusha quickly pulls her younger sister off of the now very frightened boy, "I'm so sorry for my younger siblings! I'll take full responsibility for their actions…after the play!" "No! How dare that whore make my dear brother kiss him! I'll KILL you, you stupid cu-" Toris blocks Natalia while her older sister pulls her away, "Eduard, are you alright?"</p><p>Eduard holds out hand, "Ye-yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about…" Before Toris can grab him, Feliks slaps his hand out of the way, "We, like, don't have time for this shit. Eduard, you're needed in hair and makeup, <em>now</em>!" He grabs the other's arm and pulls him away. "Ugh! I, like, totally can't stand that stupid, fat fairy!" Feliks pushes Eduard onto the makeup chair, "Aren't you gonna, like, take responsibility and crap?"</p><p>Eduard was very confused, "What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know what's going on!" Feliks rolls his eyes, "Whatever! Let's just get this stupid play over and done with, okay?" Eduard wasn't exactly sure why Feliks was in such a bad mood.</p><p>"Yo!"</p><p>Eduard jumps in his seat, "M-Mr. Wang! Good to see you, sir!" Yao came up from behind them with a huge smile waving at them, "You kids are doing so great! I can't tell you how happy I am!" Eduard perked up, "Really?!" "Um hm! And that surprise kiss from the fairy godmother, can't say anyone was expecting that!"</p><p>He slumped a little bit in his chair, "Oh…I see…of course you and everybody would've seen that…ha ha…" Feliks seemed to get more upset. Yao put his hands on his hips, "It sure was a surprise! Like a grandmother giving her grandchild a cute little peck, everyone was able to feel the love in that scene~!"</p><p>Feliks slammed a hair brush on the makeup table, "Oh yeah? If people were able to feel the love from a quick smooch, they better, like, prepare themselves for our big damn kiss in the end!" Yao and Eduard stared in shock for a few seconds, until the advisor starts laughing, "You kids and your dedication for your craft! It makes me feel so proud to be your advisor…anyways, I'll leave you two alone to finish this thing!"</p><p>As soon as Yao leaves, Eduard frowns, "Feliks, what 'big damn kiss' are you talking about?" "Oh…uh…you see…" Feliks covers Eduard's mouth, "For the last scene, I will turn you away from the audience, dip you down, and then kiss you like this…with my hand covering your lips. Unlike fatso, I'm totally a professional!" Feliks removed his hand, "Anyways, we gotta, like, get you ready for your big scene, princess!" "Uh huh…"</p><p>…</p><p>Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the castle and the party. The king and queen are still sitting down, with a very irritable Natalia next to them. In the background dancing is Toris with Yong Soo, Raivis with Tino, and Yekaterina with Berwald.</p><p>"Where is that troublesome son of ours?!"</p><p>Feliciano grabs Ludwig's hand, "Don't worry too much, dear! I know our little prince will show up sooner or later, isn't that right, dear attendant?" Natalia slowly turned her head towards them, "Yes, my liege. May I fetch him?" Ludwig waves his free hand, "Please." Natalia bows and walks off.</p><p>As the king and queen make some dialogue, Natalia stomps her way to Feliks, "Hey, princess! Your gay ass is needed on stage!" He rolls his eyes at her, "You're just jealous I look better than you in this." "Whatever, let's just go!" Feliks winks at Eduard and walks off.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present the prince!"</p><p>Everyone on stage claps as Feliks makes his way on stage, swishing his cape along the way. Once he reaches his spot, he crosses his arms, "Okay, okay. I made it…happy?" Ludwig slams his fist on the armrest, "That is no way to act around your guests!" "But Father! This party is so lame! These people don't see me for me, they see a wealthy prince to impress and marry!"</p><p>Yekaterina stops dancing and walks up to Feliks and curtsies, "Your majesty, my daughters and I would like to wish you a happy birthday. If you would like, I can introduce my daughters to you. They are really sweet girls and not too much trouble to handle! Our family has a very good reputation within the kingdom, nothing to bring shame to the royal family!" "Uh huh…"</p><p>"Excuse me, sorry for coming so late!"</p><p>A hooded figure walks onto stage, next to Berwald, who gravitated to that side once Yekaterina walked away from him. "May I take your coat?" "Please." Once Berwald takes off Eduard's coat, everyone on stage stops and gasps. The usually straight hair on his face is now curled inward, along with his now curly long blonde wig. He has a cornflower blue prom dress decorated with the flower, along with a flower crown on his head and flower necklace. Instead of glasses, he has a dark gray masquerade mask which hides some of his blue eyeshadow.</p><p>"Who…who is that mysterious girl?"</p><p>Feliks slowly walks over to Eduard while Yekaterina crosses her arms, "How shameless! Who does she think she is, covering her face at the prince's birthday party!" As Eduard looks dejected, Feliks bows to him and hold out his hand, "May I have this dance?" Eduard puts his hand in the other's, "Y-yes, I would love to…"</p><p>Live piano playing begins, courtesy of Roderich from the school band, and the two of them start dancing. Slowly, the background dims and a spotlight points at Feliks and Eduard, while the others slowly exit the stage. Yong Soo quickly rushes to the microphone.</p><p>
  <em>Cinderella and the prince dance for hours and when they aren't, they talk about the many things in their lives. The prince talks about the royal life, while Cinderella speaks of simpler, but not less important, things. The two hit it off instantly.</em>
</p><p>The two of them sit on a newly placed bench in the middle, "I have never heard of such wonderful things about the kingdom from the outside!" "And I never imagined I'd ever speak with a prince in my life time!" The both of them laugh before Feliks rests his hand on Eduard's, "I have a request. Can you please remove your mask? I'm just so intrigued that there's someone who would hide their face from me. It's like you wanted me to see your personality before your face!"</p><p>Eduard shyly nodded and took off the mask, revealing more of his makeup, which Feliks was very proud of, "Oh, heavens! You are as beautiful as I imagined! Please, you must tell me your name so I may tell everyone of-" "W-w-w-wait! You can't! Uh…because…I'm very shy and don't like bringing attention to myself?"</p><p>The prince laughed, "You brought plenty of attention with that entrance of yours! Won't you please tell me?" "Well…if you must call me something…you can call me Cinderella." "Cinderella…very interesting. Reminds me of a fireplace."</p><p>Eduard looks away, then Feliks places his hands on the other's shoulders, "I want to see you again! Please say yes! I've never met anybody as interesting as you!" "I…well…" As the prince moves closer to kiss Eduard, he also gets close as he waits for the queue for what feels like hours happens in a few seconds.</p><p>*DON* *DON*</p><p>Eduard quickly pulls back, "Oh no, I'm late!" As he stands up, he trips on his dress and falls. Feliks quickly stands up and briefly breaks character, "Hey, you alright?" Embarrassed, Eduard takes the opportunity to slip off his shoe with his other foot and scrambles to his feet.</p><p>"Uh…uh…sorrygottago!"</p><p>He lifts up his dress and runs offstage, leaving the shoe and mask behind. "Wait, no! Cinderella!" The prince falls on his knees and pounds his fists on the ground, "It's not fair! Finally, someone who treats me like a real person and I may never see her again." He looks up and sees her shoe, "Unless, I can find out who designed this shoe! Its custom made, so as long as I can track down the cobbler finding her shouldn't be too hard! Right?" The lights dim.</p><p>
  <em>Cinderella was able the ride back home with what little magic was left. Realizing that she still had her fairy godmother's coat; she hid it with her belongings and pretended to fall asleep.</em>
</p><p>The scene changes back to the house, with Eduard back in his first dress and wig, though his bangs are still curled and he still has lipstick on. This time, he's holding a dry mop with an empty wooden bucket. Yekaterina walks over to him and kicks the bucket and laughs.</p><p>
  <em>The days after the party were hard on Cinderella. Not only did she miss the prince, but her stepmother has been acting crueler towards her than usual. Even though she wasn't seen without her mask, Cinderella's stepmother's intuition led her to believe that she was somehow to blame for her daughters not getting noticed by the prince.</em>
</p><p>"Stepmother, why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Quiet! I won't have you talk back to me! I don't know how, but I know this is somehow your fault! You remind me of that disrespectful wench!"</p><p>
  <em>At that same time, the prince couldn't find a single shoemaker that has seen the shoe before and also couldn't find any anybody who has seen the material used for the mask. With no other options, the prince decided to personally visit to home of every maiden who attended the party and see if he could find Cinderella. Eventually, he would find himself at Cinderella's home.</em>
</p><p>Katyusha ran back to the stage with a very large burlap bag in hand, "The prince is going to come at any moment today, so we need this place clean!" Toris and Raivis push Eduard away, "I can't wait for the prince to visit me~!" Eduard hugs the mop, "I-I can't believe it either! I've cleaned up as much as I could. Is there anything else we should do?"</p><p>The stepmother holds up the bag and drops it down, "As a matter of fact, there is." Toris and Raivis then grab each of Eduard's arms, "Hey, what's going on?" Katyusha laughs, "It's time for you to make yourself scarce, at least until the prince leaves the house with one of your sisters."</p><p>"Wait, no! Please! Please, let me see the prince! I'll do anything as long as I can see the prince again…"</p><p>The two sisters look at each other, then back to their mother, "Again? What does that mean?" Their mother walks up to her, "I had a feeling that contemptable girl was you! All the more reason for you not to be seen." She nods her head and the sisters drag Eduard over on top of the bag's opening, "Mother, please don't! This isn't fair!" "We'll continue this conversation later."</p><p>They then push Eduard down and close the bag with him in it. Then they drag the bag over by the fireplace, "There! Now that she's taken care of, make yourselves presentable, girls. One of you is about to win yourself a prince!"</p><p>Toris perks up, "Mother, I heard a rumor that the prince might be doing shoe fittings to find the girl." Raivis pull out a knife from his back, "M-maybe if we cut a little bit of our feet, we'll be able to fit it in the shoe?" Katyusha sighs and grabs the knife, "That won't be necessary since we know now that the girl is Cinderella and we already know her feet are bigger than yours." Raivis nodded in agreement.</p><p>The sound of knocking appears and Yekaterina quickly hides the knife next to the burlap bag, "Please come in~!" Natalia and Feliks make their way on stage, "Make way for your majesty, the prince!" The two sisters and mother bow to the prince, "Welcome, your majesty. To what do we owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Feliks walks over to the two daughters, "As I'm sure you've heard, I'm looking for the maiden who this shoe and mask belong to. You have…three daughters, do you not?" "Uh…r-right! I do! But my other daughter's out…sick! Yes, she's been sick since before the party, so she couldn't have gone. But these two girls definitely went and from what they told me, they really connected with you!"</p><p>Natalia scrunched up her face, "Hmph! We'll be the judge of that!" Katyusha put the mop bucket upside down and Toris sat down, "It's so good to see you again, my prince~!" Toris beamed. Feliks quickly looked away embarrassed, "I…uh…hmm…" Eduard loudly sighed and Feliks regained his composure, "R-right! Uh, young lady, would you please?"</p><p>Toris nods his head, takes off his shoe, and lifts up his foot, "I can't wait the wear that shoe again~!" "Gah! So cute~!" Natalia punched the back of Feliks' head, "FOCUS, my liege." Clearing his throat, Feliks put on the shoe him and Toris immediately stands up, "Yes! See how it fits? So perfect!" When he walks a few more times, the shoe slips off.</p><p>Raivis sits on the bucket and laughs, "Perfect, yeah right! It'll fit <em>me</em> because it's my shoe!" He grabbed the shoe and put it on and there was a noticeable gap between his foot and the heel, "Wow, this shoe is huge!" The bag shifts and groans angrily, "Did anyone else hear that?" "No!"</p><p>The prince sighs and picks up the shoe, "Are you <em>sure</em> your other daughter wasn't at the party?" "Wha…of course she wasn't! She couldn't have gone because she had no way of getting to the palace…and sick! She was definitely sick, my prince!" She then grabs Toris, "Are you sure that girl wasn't my daughter? I mean, if she was wearing her stockings, I'm sure the shoe would've fit!" "Hmm…"</p><p>Feliks held out his hand and Natalia gave him the mask. He lightly brushes his fingers across Toris' face and holds the mask over his eyes, "Are you my Cinderella?" "Your what?!" Feliks sighed and turns away, "Will I never see my Cinderella again?"</p><p>Once again, the bag shakes furiously and Katyusha stomps her foot, "You can't be serious! You're going to lose the opportunity of meeting a nice, lovely girl just because of some stranger who didn't even have the decency to show you her face and ran out on you! Your majesty!" "How dare you speak to the prince like that! I'll have you know he's particularly bad with faces!"</p><p>Feliks shook his head, "No, she's right. It isn't fair wasting everybody's time and resources on this, but still! I have to see her, at least one more time…" As he fell on his knees, a voice rang out, "And see me you shall, my prince!" Eduard stood up with his hands behind his back. Everyone in the room gasps.</p><p>"My Cinderella…is that you?"</p><p>Yekaterina stomps her foot again, "How? How did you get out of the bag?!" Eduard held up the knife, "I had a little help." Feliks pulls Eduard closer to the front of the stage, "Is that really, truly you?" Eduard looks away, "I…I didn't want you to see me like this…but yes. It's so very good to see you again." He gives the other a tight hug, "I don't care how you look! I recognize that voice from anywhere!" They hug once again. "Oh yes! Before I forget!"</p><p>He grabs the shoe and presents it, "I believe this is yours, miss." Eduard nods and slips it on. Natalia moves forward and bows, "Congratulations, my prince. I am glad that your search has finally come to an end." Yekaterina turns away from the audience as Toris and Raivis cover their faces crying as the background dims and a spotlight shines on the two lovers.</p><p>
  <em>The prince and the young maiden have finally found each other again. As soon as can be possible, Cinderella was taken to the castle to live there until her eventually marriage to the prince. Despite the way her family has treated her, Cinderella did not want any harm or punishment come to them. Her stepmother and sisters have had a hard-enough life as it was, so she believed that vengeance wouldn't make her feel any better. Her family, along with the whole town, were invited to the wedding. Even her stepmother had to admit it was a very beautiful ceremony. And Cinderella and the prince, as they say, lived happily ever after.</em>
</p><p>Feliks and Eduard dance for a bit and Feliks looks back stage and sees Ivan patronizingly smiling at him, which pisses him off. So, as he said, he dipped Eduard, except towards the audience. Feliks makes a quick glance at Ivan before giving Eduard a strong kiss on his lips. "Mmmph?!" And with that, all the lights go out and the curtains draw to a close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Estonian Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One down, one to go. Time to finish this baby!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night after the play was a blur to Eduard. He sorts of remembers going back on stage with the club to bow to the audience and also that Yao brought him a bouquet of cornflowers, if the vase by his bed was any indication. What he definitely doesn't remember is how he got home, "I mean, I know my parents came and everything, but still…" Everything else seemed like it happened so fast. He almost doesn't remember preforming!</p><p>Every time he has flashes of being on stage, he would pull his bed covers over his head, "I don't wanna go back to school. I actually like learning, but I don't wanna go back!" He looks at the flowers again and groans, "This is the worst…"</p><p>The next morning, only Raivis came to pick him up, "Eduard, you gotta come to school today!" "I don't wanna!" "You think you were the only one in a dress last night? Come on!" Raivis kept banging on Eduard's bedroom door. Eduard banged back, "You can't make me! I got sick from being around all those people!" Raivis got quiet for a while before letting out a huge sigh.</p><p>"Guess I better call Ivan…"</p><p>Eduard opened the door fully dressed, "D-did I say I got sick? I meant that I'm pumped up for today, you sick, sick bastard…" Raivis smiled and grabbed the other's hand, "Alright then, we better go before it gets too late! I mean, better to suffer together, am I right?" Raivis squeezes Eduard's hand tighter, pulling him without much resistance. Eduard was pretty much resigned to his fate.</p><p>…</p><p>As he feared, once he got to school all eyes were on him. Eduard kept his eyes to the ground as Raivis pulled him…somewhere. The whispers he kept hearing were making him so uncomfortable that he finally lifted his head to yell out, but there was no one around.</p><p>"Uh, we're here."</p><p>They were in front of the club room, "Eduard, don't you remember what we said last night?" "Huh?" Raivis opened the door and the other members of the club were waving at him. Eduard tried to run away, but Raivis grabbed around his waist, "Come on, Eduard! Cut it out! We're already here!"</p><p>Eduard sighed as he was seated down, "Okay, I'm here. So, what's this about?" The club members looked at each other, "Don't you remember-" "No, I don't remember last night!" Yao puts his hand on Eduard's head, "Aw, our princess was so overwhelmed with everything~!" Eduard's face turned completely red and Feliks loudly huffed, "Mr. Wang, just get on with it."</p><p>Yao cleared his throat, "Okay then, I just wanted to congratulate everyone again on a great show! You kids acted your hearts out!" He covers his eyes with his arm, "It was so beautiful! I can't wait to watch the video of your masterpiece again and again and again and again!"</p><p>Eduard almost fell out of his chair, "WHAT!" Yao pulled out the CDs, "I can't believe how fast the newspaper club released this! That Miss Héderváry really knows her stuff!" "Damn you, Eliza…" Yao hands out the discs, "As promised, here you go. I'll work with the school to send these out promptly to the people who ordered them last night."</p><p>"Ordered WHAT?!"</p><p>"Give it a rest, von Bock…"</p><p>Eduard glared at Ludwig for that comment as he reluctantly accepted his disc. "Another thing! There will be no club today, so please relax yourselves. You guys earned it!" Yong Soo stood up, "Yao, Yao! Do you remember your promise? I totally behaved myself last night!" Yao pointed at him, "Barely! You <em>barely</em> behaved yourself. And called me Wang!" "Come on, Yao! You promised!" Ivan scooted closer to Yong Soo, "What did Yao promise you?" "Ah, well, you see…"</p><p>Yao quickly pulled on Yong Soo's cheek, "Okay, okay! After school, alright?" Yong Soo gave a thumbs up, "Certainly. I'll be the perfect gentleman." "Oh, scandalous…" Feliks said halfheartedly, rolling his eyes. Toris nudges him, "Feliks, what's up? You've been like that all morning. Everything alright?" "Hmm, I'm good."</p><p>Ivan scooted over to Feliks, through several other people, "What's the matter? Aren't you usually a chatty little bitch in the morning?" Feliks barely glanced at him, "Fuck off, Braginsky." Ivan smiles back and makes his way through to his original spot. Feliciano adjusts his seat back, "I can't wait to hear what the rest of the school has to say about our performance~!" Yekaterina nods, "Yes, I hope I didn't overdo it too much…"</p><p>Everyone starts talking about their performances as Eduard gets increasingly anxious. Then Tino stands up, "But nothing tops Eduard's graceful movements, right Ed?" Eduard covers his face, "I so wanna die right now…" Natalia scoffs, "Drama queen, much?"</p><p>Tino walks up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "Aw, come on…you did great! Do you really think people would care that you pranced around in a flowery dress or got kissed by two guys in front of an audience if your acting wasn't amazing?" The whole room went silent. Raivis slowly rose his hand, "Um, sorry Tino, but what the actual hell?"</p><p>The other club members started agreeing with that statement, while Tino was confused, "What? I did I say something wrong?" Eduard stood up, pushed Tino away, and walked towards the exit, "Wait, Eduard! What did I say wrong? Seriously?"</p><p>Before he could touch the door, Eduard saw a tall shadow come up behind him and felt an intimidating presence along with it, "<em>Eduard.</em>" He jumped and slowly turned around to see Berwald's looming figure towering over him, "B-B-B-Ber…" Berwald glared down at him and Eduard backed up onto the door. As Berwald reached out to him, Eduard flinched and closed his eyes.</p><p>Then, he felt something very warm and hard envelop around him. Berwald hugged him, with his hand holding Eduard's head to rest on his chest, "It's okay. People talk, but it's okay. You did great." "I…uh…" Eduard couldn't believe that tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't know what else to do but to let the tear flow as he hugged back and cried.</p><p>"Group hug!"</p><p>Berwald turned his body and Eduard away from the door and the club members joined the hug. Ludwig joining because Feliciano pulled him in and Natalia uses the opportunity to happily hug her brother. Eduard hides his face in Berwald's chest, "Damn it, you guys…"</p><p>…</p><p>The rest of Eduard's day was surprisingly ordinary. Not a lot of people bothered him as much as he thought. There were some who asked him about the play itself and gave some opinions, but that was it. Once lunchtime rolled around, more people took the chance to talk with Eduard and his friends about the play.</p><p>Some wanted to know who wrote it, which Berwald made Tino promise not say anything, even though the smaller of the two wanted to laugh out that Berwald insisted on making the story more grounded, yet magical. Others asked about the costume and set designs. If anything, the questions were pretty normal.</p><p>Despite being the center of attention, Feliks wasn't paying attention to the crowd. If anything, he was getting annoyed, at least that's what it looked like to Eduard. Feliks noticed he was being stared at and rose an eyebrow before excusing himself and leaving early. Before he could follow, Ivan pulled Eduard towards himself and gushed about how great they were together on stage. Toris shrugged at his friend and continued to engage the crowd.</p><p>After classes were over, Eduard made his way the drama club, as Feliks messaged him during class to meet him there. "Uh, Feliks?" Feliks was sitting in a chair backwards while playing with his hair, "Ah, there you are! Like, took you long enough…"</p><p>Eduard sighed and pulled up a chair next to him, "So, what's up?" Feliks once again rose an eyebrow, "Uh, what's up with me? What's up with you? You totally blew me off this morning!" "E-excuse me?" The Polish boy gave a long drawn out annoyed groan while leaning back on his chair, "You promised me you were gonna, like, pick me up this morning!"</p><p>"What?! I don't rem-"</p><p>"Remember anything from yesterday…yes, I know! Asshole."</p><p>Eduard frowned at Feliks, while Feliks pouted at him, "You know, you've been pretty out of it last night." He folded his arms on the back of the chair and rested his forehead on them, "Did you hate the kiss that much?" It was at that moment that Eduard finally remembered everything last night.</p><p>After the curtain call, several members of the club started congratulating him on a job well done. He remembers feeling very lethargic as he slowly pushed his way through the crowds and giving vague answers to any questions asked. There was also a moment when Feliks took him away to help him get changed and cleaned up, during which Feliks started talking and asking questions. Eduard nodded to everything the other asked, until Feliks grabbed his face and made Eduard look at him, "…Alright?" Eduard stared blankly at him and nodded. Feliks sighs, "Okay…don't forget. Um, you don't hate me, do you?" Eduard wasn't sure what the other asked, but was too tired to respond and walked away.</p><p>Eduard's jaw dropped. He completely forgot. Not only did he forget about walking together, but he made Feliks feel as if he hated him the whole time because he kissed him. "Feliks!" He stood up, but his friend didn't move, "Feliks, I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to brush you off! I was just so overwhelmed with everything going on with the play that once everything was over, I just…checked out, I guess?"</p><p>Feliks remained in the same position and grumbled out, "You didn't answer the question…" Eduard places his hand on Feliks' back, "No, I don't hate you…or the kiss. I, uh, I was a little surprised because you planned on an indirect kiss. As a matter of fact, both you and Iva-"</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> bring up that fat ass, <em>okay</em>?"</p><p>The Estonian boy sighed, "Okay…but, why exactly did decide to directly kiss me <em>and</em> make sure the audience saw it?" Feliks started stirring in his seat, "Because." "…B-because? Are you sure it wasn't to one-up Ivan?" The other blonde flinched.</p><p>The two remained silent, until Feliks popped his head out of his arms, "I was better than him, right?" Eduard's face got so hot he swore his glasses were fogging up, "W-w-w-what the hell kind of question is that?! I don't know! I don't remember!" "Ugh! You keep saying that! Here…wanna refresher?"</p><p>He started tapping on his lips and Eduard quickly looked away, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Feliks rolled his eyes again, "I see how it is. I guess those lips only belong to fatty then, am I right?" Eduard couldn't believe what was happening, "Seriously, Feliks! What's your damage? You're starting to piss me off! Why do you want me to kiss you so badly?"</p><p>"Professionalism."</p><p>"Prof…what?!"</p><p>Feliks sighed as he stood up next to the other, "Fine, you're right. I wanna know that I'm, like, totally better than Ivan at making out, okay?" "Why don't you ask Toris…" Eduard said under his breath before Feliks grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled the Estonian closer to him, "<em>Excuse</em> me? What was that? I didn't <em>fucking</em> hear you! Wanna fly that by me again, you thin lipped bastard?" Eduard had never seen or heard Feliks so pissed off before.</p><p>"Ow ow ow ow ow! S-sorry! I'm…I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean…wasn't implying anything, alright?!"</p><p>Feliks aggressively pushed his friend away, "Okay~! As long as you're absolutely totally super duper sorry, it's fine!" Feliks winks at him as Eduard smooths out his hair, "Though, honestly, I don't really feel comfortable about kissing you like this…I…you're my friend and…and I doesn't feel right to just kiss someone you don't have strong feeling for…like it's nothing…"</p><p>"Oh…my…god…you are just precious!"</p><p>Feliks starts snuggling his friend, "You are much to pure for this world! I must now protect you from all harm forever and ever!" "Hey, cut it out! Don't treat me like a baby!" Eduard couldn't help but smile, "Um, so…while we're here, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but…do you wanna watch the play together?" Feliks gives Eduard a mischievous smile.</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it for the world."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go. Ten years in the making. Happy I was able to finally finish this one. Now, on to the next one! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Written in 2010)<br/>I always wanted to write a Hetalia story, but never really had the time or motivation to write or finish one. There should really be more Estonia stories. He may not be my favorite character, but I still like him all the same and deserve more story time! Anyways, more characters will appear, but the many focus will be on soviets.</p>
<p>Please R&amp;R! It's the only way I'll learn!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>